Abrojos
by Rose Nocturne
Summary: Riza llegaría hasta al final para salvar su matrimonio. Le había costado demasiado ser la esposa de Roy Mustang, y por supuesto no hecharía todo ha perder. RoyAi. Actualizado: Capítulo 3. Lemon.
1. Prólogo

Hola :D. Esta es mi primera historia :3. Bueno, es una adaptación. Pero al final de la historia, pondré el nombre real y el nombre del autor.

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist NO me pertenece, sólo los uso para mi y su diversión, sin fines lucrativos. Y tampoco la historia me pertenece, sólo es una adaptación al mundo FMA, pero es en Universo Alterno y RoyAi ;).

Sin hablar más los dejo con el prólogo.

• ¥ ¥ ¥ • • • • ¥ ¥ ¥

«Tu marido ama a otra» La firma era «Alguien que te quiere». Pero alguien que decía que la quería no haría eso, sin embargo ¿Sería verdad? ¿Su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando lenta y dolorosamente? Aún amaba a su marido Roy Mustang, ese sexy coronel de 29 años. Con tan sólo sentir su mirada oscura, un estremecimiento de deseo la recorría, pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ellos habían hecho el amor de esa manera tan pasional?

De cara al exterior, Riza tenía todo lo que cualquier Amestrisana quería y envidiaba: Un marido con una exitosa carrera militar siendo tan joven, y ella una carrera exitosa,un hogar precioso con un gran ventanal con vistas al lago Zafiro del Parque de Ciudad Central, y un matrimonio perfecto.

Sin embargo...

Si Roy había usado su fama de mujeriego y seductor innato engañándola, entonces la venganza era la respuesta.

Riza quería recuperar a su sensual y tierno marido y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, aunque tuviera que matar a esa mujer usando sus habilidades de francotiradora.

¡Porque mientras su matrimonio se encontrara en una crisis, no podía decirle a su esposo Roy Mustang que estaba embarazada!

¥ ¥ • • • ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ • • • • • ¥ ¥

Y aquí está el prólogo. Realmente es una historia interesante porque la verdadera parte difícil es el matrimonio -_- #.

Espero sus reviews, sino recibo comentarios, mejor borro la historia Y.Y.

Adiós

"Poner las manos arriba; D"

ƐÏ3


	2. Capítulo I

Hola :D, he decidido subir el primer cap. Para que se vallan familiarizando, el anterior era un resumen.

 ** _disclaimer:_** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen yo sólo los adapto.

* * *

 **•••••**

 ** _Capítulo I._**

«Esta ha sido una mañana totalmente salida del infierno». Pensó Riza cruzando de manera decidida el vestíbulo del Hotel Le Diamant en el alejado este de Central City.

Suavemente, Riza se dejó caer en un sillón pequeño junto a una gran ventana con una preciosa vista del atardecer reflejado en los edificios y casas de dos plantas dándole un espectáculo realmente fascinante.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón color crema a juego con su vestido negro de seda y chiffon.

Con discreción se masajeó el talón de un pie dolorido contra la pantorrilla de la otra pierna.

Recordando todas las horas y llamadas de teléfono que se habían necesitado para conseguir una linda tienda de rayas rosas y blancas montada en el jardín elegante y exótico del hotel. Riza observó la desmontación con auténtico pesar.

En el resto del hotel habían cesado todos los preparativos del menú, en el cual ella se había quebrado la cabeza tratando de hacerlo perfecto, que había sido seleccionado para trescientas personas; el Champán, el vino blanco y el Brandy iban directo -nuevamente- hacia sus respectivas bodegas.

Y el pitido infernal de los teléfonos sonaba a medida que los decepcionados invitados se les informaba que, después de todo, su presencia no sería requerida.

Riza dio un largo suspiro, pensando, que organizar una boda era algo tedioso y complicado. Y cancelarla el mismo día era casi igual de complejo, bueno, quizá un poco más y probablemente el doble de caótico.

«Maldita sea, Shezca Coleman» pensó con irritación, mirando las facturas de los subcontratistas «¿Porqué no decidiste, al menos, una semana, o mejor, un mes antes, que no te querías casar?».

Aparte del infernal drama y de las molestias de las últimas horas, también le habría ahorrado una gran, muy gran, suma de dinero a sus padres.

Era la primera vez desde que Riza y Rebecca, su amiga de la Universidad, inauguraron Ocasiones Especiales que una novia se había negado a casarse la mañana de "su gran día".

No hubo ninguna indicación de que la hermosa Shezca iba a reaccionar de esa manera tan espectacular en el último minuto. Durante las pasadas charlas que Riza había mantenido con Shezca y Kain Fuery, su prometido, había parecido muy -al punto de psicopatamente- enamorada.

Durante un momento se quedó muy quieta, consciente de un extraño hormigueo en la espalda «Un ganso caminando por mi tumba» pensó «O un ángel que pasaba por encima».

Y se sobresaltó cuando delante de ella depositaron una pequeña copa con un Ron Sour, su favorito. Sólo que no lo había pedido.

\- Debe tratarse de algún error- comenzó, girando suavemente sobre el sillón para mirar al camarero. Pero se encontró con el rostro serio de Jean Havoc, el padrino, que en ese momento vestía de manera informal con unos vaqueros y un jersey azul.

\- Ningún error- indicó con sequedad-. Me dio la impresión de que necesitabas una copa. Yo sé que la necesito- señaló el Whisky que sostenía.

\- Gracias por pensar en ello- le concedió una sonrisa impersonal-. Pero tengo una política que no permite tomar alcohol en horas de trabajo.

\- Pensé que en estas circunstancias ya estarías fuera de servicio.

\- Aún quedan unos cabos sueltos que atar- Riza abrió rápidamente su carpeta de trabajo, señalándola.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme o te estorbaré?

\- No me estorbaras, siéntate... Por favor- Riza buscó rápidamente sus zapatos con los pies, los cuales había tenido ocultos bajo la mesilla.

\- Permíteme- Jean Havoc se apoyó sobre una rodilla y con destreza le colocó los zapatos en sus pies enfundados en medias transparentes de seda antes de sentarse.

\- Gracias- Riza fue consciente de un leve rubor en su rostro pálido.

\- De nada- respondió observando con abierto aprecio el cabello rubio, que a la luz del sol adquiría unos matices dorados, la esbelta figura que era resaltada por el vestido, y los ojos que parecían dos gigantescas y brillantes piedras de ámbar. Estiró el brazo e hizo sonar su vaso con la copa de Riza- ¿Porqué brindaremos? ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad?

\- En estas circunstancias podría ser un campo minado- indicó ella-. Ciñámonos a algo breve y no complicado como Salud- hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo está tu amigo?

\- No está bien- apretó los labios-. Destrozado, de hecho.

\- Me lo imagino- titubeó-. Lo... Lo siento tanto.

\- Quizá sea lo mejor- se encogió de hombros-. Si alguien tiene recelos reales es preferible una ruptura limpia ahora, a un divorcio hostil más tarde, cuando podrían haber hijos de por medio y se corre el riesgo de causar un daño verdadero.

\- Supongo que sí- concedió Riza lentamente-. Pero parecían tan enamorados. ¿Kain sospechaba algo de las dudas de Shezca?

\- Imagino que cualquier problema se atribuirá a los nervios. Shezca es bastante nerviosa- él contempló el destello de plata y diamantes en el dedo anular de Riza-. Los nervios fueron una trampa que al parecer tu lograste evitar.

\- Cielos, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no puedo recordarlo- repuso con ligereza.

\- Seguro que no hace tanto, o te habrías casado siendo una niña linda e inocente.

\- Por favor- Riza le lanzó una mirada irónica, consciente de que había vuelto ha ruborizarse- Han pasado cinco años.

\- ¡Toda una vida!- dijo divertido- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- En absoluto somos muy felices. Demasiado- añadió, preguntándose porque necesitaba ese énfasis adicional.

\- ¿Hijos?

\- Todavía no- de nuevo fue consciente de los ojos azules que la estudiaban-. Ambos estamos tratando de ir bien en nuestras carreras- alzó el Ron Sour y después le dio un sorbo, deleitándose-. En el caso de Roy, una carrera muy agotadora.

\- ¿Es algo que tú no apruebes?

\- Todo lo contrario- se puso completamente seria- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- El hecho de que tomaras un trago antes de mencionarlo.

\- Me temo que tu intuición es equivocada- rió-. La verdad es que el Ron Sour es mi debilidad, además del tiramisú.

\- Algo que anotar- rió él-. Por si acaso.

\- Mm... Intento limitarlas.

\- ¿Llamarme Jean lo consideras una debilidad?

Riza fue consciente de un ligero cambio íntimo en su lenguaje corporal; se había relajado. Se puso recta, apartó el flequillo de su cara, aunque este volvió a su frente, y lo miró con frialdad.

\- Para mí... Un error de juicio- recogió la carpeta y ordenó los papeles-. Y no muy profesional- añadió.

\- Pero no tienes tratos de negocios conmigo. Como tú, lo que hago es recoger las piezas.

\- En ese caso, ¿No deberías estar con tu amigo en lugar de estar conmigo?

\- Kain está con sus padres, mis padrinos. Se lo llevan a East City a pasar unos días- miró el vaso con el ceño fruncido-. No sé si es bueno o es malo. Mi madrina tiende a ser más bien emocional, y además nunca ha sido fan de Shezca. Quizá pueda ser una aspereza con el acercamiento.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso podría pasar... A pesar de todo?- Riza enarcó sus perfectas cejas rubias.

\- Quizá... Si los dejan pensárselo sin demasiadas interferencias- dio un largo suspiro-. De hecho, no me sorprendería si algún día fueran al juzgado y se casaran con unos desconocidos como testigos. Ya de por sí, los dos son bastantes nerviosos, imagínate como reaccionaron ante tanto alboroto. Imagino que fue por eso que Shezca escapó.

\- Espero que no- bebió el resto del Ron Sour y depositó la copa en la mesilla que separaba los dos sillones.

\- También pudo haber sido culpa de los padres de ambos. No dejaban de alargar la lista de invitados.

\- Mayormente, eso es lo que sucede. He de reconocer que yo también lo habría odiado.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no hubo un vestido blanco con cola infinita, una flota de coches y el reparto interminable... Cuando estas metida en este mundo?

\- Para entonces no trabajaba en esto- sonrió-. Hicimos lo que acabas de recomendar para Shezca y Kain. Un juzgado a primera hora con dos testigos.

\- ¿Seguido por una felicidad constante?

\- Jamás me atrevería a esperar eso- frunció el ceño-. No me gusta mucho la monotonía, no lo deseo, suena aburrido.

\- ¿Así que el Señor Hawkeye y tú tienen encontronazos esporádicos?

\- Por supuesto- se encogió de hombros-. Ambos somos individuos en una relación que presupone un buen grado de unión y todo tipo de ajustes- hizo una pausa-. Y no es el Señor Hawkeye. Ése es mi apellido. El de mi esposo es Mustang.

\- ¿Quieres decir que estás casada con Roy Mustang... El Coronel Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego?

\- Sí- sonrió con orgullo- ¿Eres uno de sus fans?

\- Más o menos- Jean pareció momentáneamente confuso- Soy Teniente Segundo, trabajo en el Centro de Comando Centra. He escuchado hablar mucho de él. Es increíble que apenas a sus veinte y nueve años sea Coronel en el ejército. Además es Alquimista Estatal y el "Sex symbol" de la milicia. Y debe de ganar Mucho. Es increíble.

\- Por suerte mucha gente comparte tu opinión.

\- ¿Será ascendido, nuevamente?

\- Creo que sí- respondió-. Está trabajando mucho para llegar a General de Brigada.

\- No puedo esperar. Es un buen hombre. ¿Y mientras el trabaja con informes, estrategias y campañas, realmente agotadoras, tú te dedicas a esto?- alargó la mano recogiendo una de las tarjetas de visita que se habían escurrido de la carpeta-. Y con tu nombre de soltera.

\- No soportaría estar en una casa tan grande, sola- se encogió de hombros-. Necesito algo para mantenerme ocupada. A veces para desestresarme voy al campo de tiro...

\- ¡Claro! He escuchado de ti. El ojo del halcón. Nieta del mañoso del General Grumman.

\- Exacto. Por favor conservala, por si alguno de estos días decides celebrar una celebración propia- le lanzó una mirada pícara-. Quizá una recepción de boda.

\- ¡Dios no lo permita!- tembló.

\- ¿Estas en contra del matrimonio?

\- Más o menos.

Por un momento sus miradas se desafiaron, y para sorpresa de Riza, ella fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

«¿Qué me pasa? Soy una mujer adulta. Ya me habían intentado seducir antes, en muchas ocaciones. ¿Porqué esta sería diferente». Pensó tragando saliva.

\- Bueno, gracias por la copa. Ya debo irme- se puso de pie, sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Si?- él se levantó-. Yo quería invitarte a cenar a un nuevo restaurante Xignense- hizo una pausa-. He decidido quedarme a pasar la noche aquí.

\- Y yo he decidido regresar al centro de la ciudad lo antes posible- el tono de voz de Riza salió más seco de había pretendido.

\- ¿Huyendo Señorita Hawkeye?- bajó la vista a la tarjeta que sostenía- Elizabeth... ¿O puedo llamarte Riza?

\- Si lo deseas- adrede miró el reloj-. Aunque no veo por que podrías desearlo. A menos que decidas dar una fiesta.

\- Sigo siendo optimista- le sonrió-. En todos los sentidos- luego añadió-: Y creáme Señora Mustang- recalcó el apellido en tono burlón-. Si decido dar una fiesta, serás la primera en saberlo.

\- Adiós, Señor Havoc- se despidió y atravesó el vestíbulo del hotel con paso firme.

Fue al tocador alegrándose por encontrarlo vacío. Durante un momento se apoyó en la puerta, enfadado por tener la respiración agitada, y esperando haber tenido una marcha digna, aunque no podía garantizarlo.

«Reconócelo Riza. Por unos instantes sentiste la tentación» le dijo a su reflejo, entre divertida y culpable.

Después de todo, Roy no la esperaría hasta el día siguiente. Y sólo se trataba de una invitación a cenar.

Por un instante vio un espejismo de Roy parado a su lado. Con el uniforme de la milicia. Tan guapo.

Cerró los ojos y desterró la imagen borrando todo el incidente con Jean Havoc. Se dijo que era hora de volver a casa.

Desde el teléfono público del vestíbulo llamó al piso que compartía con Roy. Saltó el contestador automático, lo que indicaba que Roy seguía en el Cuartel.

\- Hola, cariño. La boda se ha cancelado. Seguro llegaré a las seis y media. ¿Porque no vamos ha cenar fuera? Invito yo. Mira si puedes reservar una mesa en el restaurante de Winry. Hasta luego.

Pasó por la Recepción para informar que se iba, y comprobar que la cancelación había sido exitosa.

La joven que estaba detrás del mostrador la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Luego la detuvo entregándole un sobre que mostraba su nombre escrito a mano.

Salió del hotel y luego fue al aparcamiento buscando su coche. Cuando estuvo dentro abrió el sobre. Era la tarjeta de visita de Jean Havoc, pero en el dorso había escrito su número particular.

Y debajo había añadido: «Te dije que era un optimista».

Riza se sintió tentada a romperlo y tirarlo en una papelera, pero no había ninguna cerca. Se desharía de ella luego, decidió, guardandosela en la cartera.

El trafico estaba milagrosamente fluido, menos en una rotonda, en la cual había dilatado quince minutos.

Aparcó junto al Mercedes de Roy en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Seguro Roy ya había llegado.

Subió a la última planta e introdujo la llave con sigilo, seguramente Roy habia escapado del Cuartel para llevarse el trabajo a casa. Y si era así, no podía molestarlo.

«Le daré media hora» pensó Riza mientras dejaba el maletín en un sofá.

Se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de que reinaba el silencio absoluto.

\- ¿Roy?.. ¿Estás aquí?- por primera vez fue consciente de un leve eco.

Desconcertada, se dijo que debía estar en casa, además estaba su coche.

En el extremo del salón vio la luz roja del contestador automático que parpadeaba. Al ponerlo, sólo escuchó su mensaje.

Miró el dormitorio, en los cuartos de baño, y luego en el despacho de Roy, por si había dejado una nota. Pero el escritorio estaba limpio.

Suspiró, seguro había ido a visitar la casa de Maes.

Prepararía pasta y un poco de salsa de hongos. Seguramente Roy no tardaría mucho, no sino se había llevado su Mercedes.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba como si nadie hubiese estado allí ese día.

Se dijo a si misma que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Llenó la cafetera. Luego haría la cena. Le daría una sorpresa cuando llegara. Al abrir el grifo vio dos copas de cristal en la pila. Enarcó las cejas «¿Champán?» pensó «Roy nunca bebe Champán, prefiere el Whisky o el Brandy».

Siguiendo un impulso abrió el cubo de la basura. Había una botella vacía de Krug. Evidencia de que Roy habia bebido Champán, y no sólo.

Ignorándola, se dio la vuelta. Quizá Maes o su propio abuelo, el General Grumman, estuviesen celebrando el progreso de Roy.

Caminando hacia el salón vio algo de correo junto al teléfono: publicidad y facturas. Mientas repasaba las cartas una llamó su atención.

Era un sobre color crema, mecanografiado y dirigido escuetamente a Elizabeth Mustang con un matasellos de Central.

Lo abrió y extrajo la única hoja que contenía. Desplegó el papel y bebió un sorbo de café.

No tenía ninguna dirección ; nada salvo dos líneas de caligrafía marcada, nueve palabras que saltaron de la página con una fuerza que la dejó atontada.

«Tu marido ama a otra»

«Alguien que te quiere».

* * *

Hola nuevamente :D. Aquí esta el primer laaarrrgooo cap :P.

Roy aparecerá en el otro. No sé si matar a Roy o amarlo XD.

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

 _RoyHawkeyeFhurer_

 _LawAlchemist10_

 ** _Y a la seguidora:_**

 _Kenya Uchiha O.o_

Ustedes ya saben que mientras más reviews más vida para ustedes :).

Por cierto, no sabré di les gusta, sino me dejan review, si no hay reviews mejor la borraré T.T.

Hasta la próxima.

ƐÏ3


	3. Capítulo II

Hola :3. Aquí vengo con el cap 2 :D. Estoy tan emocionada por la buena aceptación . . Así que...

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ FMA no me pertenece, sino a Hiromu Arakawa©. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece. Yo sólo los adapto.

* * *

•••••

 _ **Capítulo II.**_

Riza se sentía embotada. Percibió un extraño rugido en los oídos, al tiempo que desde la distancia le llegaba el estrépito de la loza al romperse, e hizo una mueca al notar el agua hirviendo en sus pies y piernas.

«He dejado caer mi taza de café» pensó con distanciamiento «Debería limpiarlo antes de que manche el suelo. Debería...»

Pero no pudo moverse. Sólo fue capaz de leer esas nueve palabras una y otra vez, hasta que bailaron ante sus ojos, reagrupándose en extraños patrones sin sentido.

Sintió que doblabla los dedos sobre el papel y lo estrujaba reduciéndolo a una bola compacta, que tiró con violencia y buena puntería hacia la foto de ella y Roy que estaba en una mesa.

Permaneció quieta un momento, limpiándose distraídamente las manos sobre la falda del vestido manchado de café; luego, con un grito ahogado, subió corriendo al cuarto de baño, donde vomitó.

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, se quitó la ropa, se soltó el cabello, el cual cayó hasta la cintura, y se duchó con agua casi más caliente de la que podía soportar, como si deseara purificarse de alguna contaminación física.

Se secó, y luego se vistió con unos leotardos y una túnica, dejando olvidado el sostén. Mientras se peinaba el dorado cabello mojado, le pareció contemplar a un fantasma. Un espectro de rostro pálido con ojos enormes y aturdidos.

Bajó y se dedicó a limpiar el café vertido, y agradeció el esfuerzo físico de quitar las manchas del parqué. Tendría que enviar la alfombra a limpiar.

Entonces se paró en seco, incrédula. Su matrimonio estaba en ruinas y a ella le preocupaba una maldita alfombra.

\- No es verdad- oyó su propia voz áspera y trémula-. No puede ser verdad, o lo habría sabido. Seguro que habría percibido algo. "Alguien que te quiere" seguro era sarcasmo. Sólo es alguien que esta celoso de nuestra felicidad.

La conclusión le puso la piel de gallina, pero con una mueca de dolor comprendió que era infinitamente preferible a cualquier otra posibilidad.

Se puso de pie y llevó los fragmentos de porcelana al cubo de la basura. Sintió una sacudida al ver la botella de Champán. Antes de ser capaz de detenerse, alzó las dos copas de la pila y las estudió detenidamente en busca de un rastro de carmín.

«¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! No dejes que la maldad de alguien te vuelva paranoica» se recriminó.

Dejó las cosas y con meticulosidad limpió todo. Luego se preparó otra taza de café y se sentó en uno de los sillones del salón. «No quiero que esto haya sucedido» pensó «Quiero que todo vuelva a estar como estaba...»

Necesitaba una estrategia para enfrentarse a la situación. Pero no sabía que hacer. «Siempre podría buscar una confrontación directa», reconoció. «Darle la carta a Roy y observar su reacción».

Dejó la taza vacía y caminó hacia la mesa donde había tirado la bola, la recogió y luego la alisó.

No podía fingir que se trataba de un asunto ligero; en cuanto él viera las arrugas de la hoja, sabría que le importaba, que la irritó. No podía permitirlo. No hasta que estuviese segura.

\- Roy... ¿Dónde demonios estás?- dijo en voz alta y desesperada.

Rompió la carta en fragmentos ínfimos que depositó en un plato y quemó.

Hizo desaparecer las cenizas en la pila y deseó que sus palabras pudieran borrarse de su mente con igual facilidad.

Abrió una de las botellas de burdeos favoritos de Roy. Un gesto amable para darle la bienvenida a casa.

Salvo que no había garantía que regresara...

Pero ya pensaría en ello.

Se acurrucó en el sofá y bebió un poco de vino, mirando las luces de la ciudad.

«No va ha volver», pensó angustiada «¿Y como voy a soportarlo...?». El súbito sonido de una llave en la cerradura, hizo que girara en redondo.

\- ¿Roy?- preguntó sorprendida- Oh, Roy, eres tú.

\- ¿Esperabas a otra persona?- quiso saber con tono ligero, aunque la miró con sus oscuros ojos inquisitivos. Cerró la puerta y dejó el maletín.

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero empezaba a preocuparme. No sabía donde estabas.

\- Lo siento, pero no sabía que estarías aquí para preocuparte- enarcó las cejas- ¿A que debo este inesperado placer?

Riza notó que Roy llevaba un traje negro con su típica bufanda blanca. En absoluto su indumentaria informal de los fines de semana.

\- Oh, la novia se asustó y canceló la boda. Es la primera vez que nos pasa eso a Becca y a mí.

\- Probablemente sea una bendición oculta. ¿Te causó muchos problemas?

-Los suficientes- se encogió de hombros, haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran suavemente, y Roy recorrió ese pequeño movimiento sin que Riza se diera cuenta-. Pero me devolvió el fin de semana- titubeó-. Te llamé y te dejé un mensaje. Imagino que regresaste para cambiarte antes de que te llamara, y por eso dejaste el auto.

\- Casi- asintió quitándose la chaqueta.

Riza lo observó desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa y quitarse la corbata con ansia súbita y primitiva. ¿Cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor? Por lo menos tres semanas, comprendió. Justo antes de experimentar aquel súbito dolor de estómago que le duró veinticuatro horas. «Pero he estado mucho fuera por trabajo. Y Roy a menudo trabaja hasta tarde, y estoy dormida cuando llega a la cama».

«Pero no esta noche» se prometió, «Me encargaré de tomar precauciones para mantenerme despierta». Le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría una copa de vino? No he preparado la cena...

\- Ya he cenado, gracias. Pero me encantará una copa de vino.

\- Estas muy elegante. ¿Has visto a mi abuelo?

\- No, tenía que realizar una inspección.

Riza se sentó.

\- A propósito, habían algunas cartas para ti. ¿Las vistes?

Riza se estremeció, pero logró asentir.

\- ¿Que le ha sucedido al suelo?- se detuvo y con el ceño fruncido bajó la vista- ¿Y a la alfombra?

\- Fue por mi torpeza.

Siguieron hablando a un punto en el que Roy mencionó: «Por fin hemos dejado una marca en éste lugar». Riza se sorprendió y respondió:

\- Es nuestro hogar.

\- ¿De verdad, pequeña?- Roy sonrió con esa sensual sonrisa ladina-. Yo pensaba que era una especie de declaración.

\- ¿Y no puede ser ambas cosas? ¿Está mal que nuestro entorno exprese nuestras aspiraciones y logros?- notó que alzaba la voz.

«Casi nos estamos peleando, y es lo último que quiero», pensó.

Dejó la copa y se acercó a Roy; le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y aspiró su familiar fragancia masculina.

\- Que tal, si mañana la pasamos juntos- trazó el cuello abierto con el dedo índice-. Domingo, dulce domingo. Sólos- bajó la voz-. Podemos levantarnos a la hora que queramos. Dar un paseo por el parque o quedarnos en casa. Descubrir un restaurante nuevo. Como antes.

\- Lo siento, pequeña- meneó la cabeza- pero mañana iré a East City a comer con la familia.

\- ¿Y cuando lo decidiste?- Riza se puso rígida.

\- Mi tía llamó durante la semana.

\- No lo mencionastes antes.

\- No pensé que fuera interesante- la miró con curiosidad.

«Después de la última vez, no» pensó Riza.

\- Roy, no hablaba en serio cuando dije esas cosas. Perdí los nervios. Los dos los perdimos- sacudió la cabeza-. Simplemente me gustaría que tu tía y tu mamá entendieran que cuando tengamos una familia será por decisión propia y personal. Sin ninguna insistencia de ninguna parte. Cuando estemos preparados.

* * *

Riza estaba en el dormitorio buscando en el armario un negligé que por impulso había comprado hacía un mes y que aún no había estrenado. Lo extendió y lo observó con satisfacción.

Roy estaba en su despacho haciendo los informes de la inspección. Le había dicho que lo haría lo más rápido posible, luego había desaparecido dejando a Riza con algunas dudas...

¿Porque ir a una inspección con traje formal?

¿Con quien había cenado?

Riza se mordió el labio inquieta y se dijo que quizá, fue de incógnito.

Y lo de cenar...

Riza volvió a morderse el labio.

La había dejado frustrada que Roy prácticamente la excluyera del viaje a East City.

Al hablar con Roy sobre el viaje que él haría a East City a visitar a su familia, junto con la familia de Maes. De cierta manera él la había excluido diciéndole que ya había hablado con su tía.

\- Le he dicho que estarías demasiado ocupada en tu despacho, y por eso me he disculpado por ti.

Por lo cual Riza tuvo que asentir, pensando que no era justo.

Dirigió su vista al negligé de color dorado, con un corpiño muy revelador de encaje con el mismo tono y la parte inferior de chiffon casi transparente. Con una sonrisa, escogió unas bragas del mismo tono, casi transparentes y con encaje.

Se lo puso, se soltó el cabello, callendo éste como cascada de oro líquido y añadió un toque de Patou's Joy en el cuello, muñecas y pechos.

Luego dejando una lámpara tenue encendida, y gateando comenzó a avanzar por la cama, para luego recostarse sobre un codo.

«Ya veremos si mañana se va temprano a East City» pensó, sonriente. «O si tendrá que llamar a sus padres para informarles que no podrá ir. Que pena»

Estuvo pendiente de cada movimiento. Pero no hubo nada. Roy le había dicho que no tardaría, pero el tiempo se hizo interminable.

Recordó la respiración profunda de yoga que había aprendido en la universidad y su efecto balsámico. Se dejó hundir en el colchón y mientras inhalaba contó en silencio. Contuvo el aliento y luego soltó poco a poco.

«Dormir» pensó somnolienta «No debo dormirme. Tengo que esperar... Esperar a Roy...»

Fue el frío el que la despertó. Se sentó con un escalofrío y girar la cabeza le reveló que seguía sola.

El reloj le indicó que eran más de media noche. Salió de la cama, se puso la bata y bajó al salón.

Roy estaba dormido en uno de los sofás. La televisión zumbaban con la pantalla en blanco.

Riza la apagó antes de inclinarse sobre su marido para moverle el hombro con delicadeza.

\- Roy- susurró-. Cariño, no puedes quedarte aquí... Ven a la cama... Por favor.

Él musitó algo ininteligente, pero no se movió, ni siquiera cuando ella lo sacudió con más fuerzas. Aguardó un momento más, luego con gesto cansado, volvió al dormitorio. Incluso bajo las sábanas, la cama grande era fría y nada invitadora.

«Bueno» pensó «Se quedó dormido ante el televisor. Sucede. No es importante»

Y de pronto descubrió que tenía ganas de llorar. Porque si era importante.

Cuando no le quedaron lágrimas, durmió con las dos manos sobre su vientre, de manera inconsciente, tal como si protegiera algo.

* * *

¿Acaso eso no es tierno? Ɵ.Ɵ

Aquí está el cap.

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios a :**_

Sabaku no Sandra.

ReNati94.

RoyHawkeyeFhurer.

Y a las seguidoras :D.

En el próximo capítulo habrá lemon 7w7. Ya están advertidas XD.

Espero sus comentarios. Bye.

ƐÏ3


	4. Capítulo III (Parte 1)

Hi, :D (Ok, creo que esa carita feliz no va muy bien con la situación :v).

Perdón, por dilatarme tanto actualizando, pero me enfermé, estuve en exámenes y el teléfono se me cayó al agua -_-#, y me dije «¡Ay, no. Ahora si me maté u.u» PERO mi teléfono sigue vivo :3 :) y en conmemoración a eso subiré este cap ;).

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa©, y la historia no me pertenece, yo sólo adapto.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** En este capítulo habrá lemon, (pero interrumpido) así que a las personas que son sensibles, ya saben +18.

POR FAVOR lean una NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.

Bien... ¡Disfruten!

(La escritora se esconde en un lugar debajo de una piedra del desierto de Xing )

* * *

 **•••••**

 _ **Capítulo III.**_

 _ **(Parte 1)**_

Riza abrió los ojos para descubrir la luz del día. Despacio se incorporó sobre su codo, al tiempo que se echaba el largo cabello hacia atrás y miraba a su alrededor, atontada por una noche inquieta repleta de sueños breves y perturbadores.

Lo primero que registró fue que la otra almohada estaba arrugada y el edredón doblado, lo que indicaba que Roy había pasado al menos parte de la noche con ella.

Bueno, algo era algo... Aunque no se hubiera molestado en despertarla.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para lavarse la cara y quitarse cualquier marca de lágrimas de su rostro. La toalla de Roy colgaba del toalladero, y una fragancia agradable a colonia, pasta dentrífica y jabón impregnaba el aire. Pero él se había ido.

Al dar la vuelta decepcionada, un aroma leve, pero persuasivo, de café penetró en su conciencia, y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Roy estaba en la encimera con una taza de café y comiéndose un omelet. Llevaba unos chinos, y una camisa de manga larga en color negra, y el cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha.

Riza se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y lo contempló, con un movimiento dejó que una de las tiras del negligé se deslizara por su hombro.

\- Hola- saludó en voz baja.

\- Hola- sonrió y le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista-. Estás decididamente hermosa, Señora Mustang. No creo que haya visto antes ese negligé.

\- Se suponía que debías notarlo anoche- Riza le sonrió, consciente de que sus pezones se endurecían bajo el escrutinio de él, claramente perfilados contra el encaje para deleite de Roy.

\- Lo siento- no sonó tan arrepentido y tampoco se acercó a ella como Riza estaba esperando-. El informe me quitó mucho tiempo y luego me atrapó algo en la televisión. Ya sabes como son esas cosas

\- Podrías haberme despertado...- reprendió suavemente-... Cuando subiste a acostarte.

\- Dormías como un bebé. No me atreví- sacó una jarra con zumo de naranja de la nevera y le sirvió un vaso-. Su tónico de la mañana, señora.

\- Se me ocurre un reanimador mejor- habló con voz ronca, mirándolo, sabiendo que le gustaba verla de esa manera, acalorada y con el cabello revuelto de dormir. Se ajustó la tira del negligé, dejando que las manos demoraran un momento en sus pechos-. ¿Porqué no desayunamos... En la cama?

\- Te lo dije anoche- sonó algo divertido-. En cuanto haya terminado de desayunar, me iré a East City.

\- Te invitaron a comer- intentó no transmitir demasiada quejas-. Seguro que no tardas toda la mañana en llegar.

\- Papá quiere que lo ayude con algunas vallas.

\- Oh- Riza se irguió-. ¿Y eso se antepone a tu esposa?

\- Hoy sí- depositó el vaso con zumo de naranja en la encimera-. Pareces haber olvidado que ni siquiera vas a estar en casa- hizo una pausa-. Dime, Riza, si la boda se hubiera celebrado y yo hubiera insistido en que me acompañaras, ¿Habrías antepuesto eso a los preparativos habituales después de la ceremonia?

\- No es justo- protestó ella-. Una boda, o cualquier tipo de fiesta, es totalmente diferente. Lo preparo de antemano y superviso la recogida de todo. En eso no tengo elección. Es trabajo.

\- Por otro lado- él se encogió de hombros-, podría ser sencillamente una cuestión de prioridades. Y hoy las mías no las elegí yo.

Dejó a un lado el omelet y se dirigió a la puerta. Al pasar al lado de ella se detuvo, le sujetó las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra la pared.

Riza jadeó, entre indignada y excitada, al retorcerse en sus manos en un vano intento de liberarse.

Los ojos azabaches de Roy eran intensos al observar cómo las pupilas de Riza se dilataban en el inicio de una excitación que era impotente para controlar.

Se adelantó y la besó despacio, casi con insolencia, mordisqueándole el labio con los dientes, deslizando la lengua sobre la de ella como si fuera seda en llamas.

La respuesta de ella fue inmediata. Pegó la boca a los labios masculinos de Roy con dulzura y ansia. Alzó las manos que la sujetaban y las depositó en sus pechos.

«Es mío» pensó ella, exultante.

Roy le separó los muslos con la pierna, pegando el chiffón de seda del negligé contra la seda húmeda de su bragas en una fricción deliberada y tentadora que la obligó a soltar un gemido ahogado de su garganta.

Lo deseaba con tanto ardor que le dolía. Necesitaba sentirlo en su interior... Ser tomada allí mismo, contra la pared o en el suelo. Quería ver su control y elegante e irónico hecho pedazos. Poseerlo, saber que tenía la misma necesidad y desesperación que ella.

Incluso cuando él retrocedió, con la respiración agitada, pensó que había ganado.

Roy enganchó los dedos bajo las tiras del negligé, y tiró hacia abajo, dejando que los pliegues del negligé se deslizaran por su cuerpo y cayera en cascada alrededor de sus pies descalzos llevándose las bragas consigo. Esperó, su desnudez era un desafío, el cuerpo encendido y listo para la invasión.

Y vio que Roy sonreía.

\- Adiós, cariño- dijo Roy con suavidad, apretando entre el dedo índice y pulgar el pezón derecho de Riza, haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido-. Jamás pienses que no tuve la tentación- terminó susurrando cerca de su oído y subcionando rápidamente su cuello, luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

Durante un segundo Riza quedó demasiado aturdida para moverse o hablar. Luego la indignación la rescató.

\- Bastardo- soltó con voz ahogada-. No se te ocurra dejarme.

Pero la única respuesta de Roy fue enviarle un beso burlón al marcharse.

* * *

 **Hola, nuevamente :D (definitivamente ese emoticón ni va :v).**

 **Imagino que quieren matarme ¡Pero fue Roy el malo _ !**

 **Ahora vengo acá con la** _NOTA:_ **Tengo pensado que después de terminar este fic, hacer otro donde los personajes de FMA estén en una escuela.**

 **Para los que leen Whatssapp FMA o Aventuras de FMA high school de la autora SourCandy0 sabrán que yo le ayudé un poco. Yo voy ha hacer uno de la temática "High School" pero con argumento completamente diferente, y se va ha llamar «Baile de primavera».**

 **Quisiera que, a través de sus comentarios, me den su opinión sobre la idea, habrá RoyAi (obvi . ), AlMay, EdWin y otro sinnúmero de parejas.**

 **Así que ya saben •_•.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **• SirenaMisty.**

 **•SansTheSkeleton15 (RoyHawkeyeFhurer): Me confundiste cuando vi el cambio de seudónimo ;D.**

 **• HarnieBran.**

 **• ReNati94.**

 **Ya saben, espero sus comentarios y opniniones acerca de este fanfic y la idea del otro :3.**

 **Hasta la proxi.**

 **ƐÏ3**


	5. Is note, no chapter

**Hola =x. Este no es un capítulo porque les quiero informar algo.**

 **Debido a que no he recibido reviews dándome a entender si les gusta o no la historia, voy ha tardarme en actualizar, debido a que no recibo la inspiración suficiente (°3°).**

 **Así que espero su paciencia. Comenzaré a editar todos los capítulos de la historia para subirlos de un sólo y terminar.**

 **Además ya que no tengo computadora, tengo que editarlo en un cuaderno y luego pasarlo al Doc de FF, y es un proceso largo y cansado. Además mis estudios ya están en el último corte evualuativo, están las fiestas patrias ( _POR CIERTO, HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ DE NICARAGUA? :3)_** **Estaré muy ocupada, pero sacaré tiempo para editar los caps y subirlos de una vez (Y_Y)**

 **Yo sé que esto no es permitido, por lo que pido NO FLAMER.**

 **Gracias por su comprensión.**

 **Bye.**

 **=C.**

 **ƐÏ3**


	6. Capítulo III (Parte 2)

Ya sé que merezco que manden a Gluttony a comerme por la tardanza, pero, al menos no dejé abandonada la historia. Bueno mejor dejo esta así, y les pongo el capítulo. Antes, **_¡Por favor lean una nota al final del capítulo!_**

 ** _» Disclaimer:_** FMA le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa©. Y la historia no me pertenece. Yo sólo adaptó.

* * *

 **•••••**

 _ **Capítulo III.**_

 _ **(Parte 2)**_

Riza apagó el ordenador y se quedó sentada mirando la pantalla en blanco. Sólo esperaba que lo que había introducido en la última hora tuviera algún sentido, aunque no estaba segura.

Por una vez, la mente no se había centrado en el trabajo que la ocupaba. No dejó de pensar en los acontecimientos de las últimas 24 horas, como si se hallara en alguna rutina agotada.

Y la verdad ineludible en que, aparte de que Roy pudiera tener una aventura, su propia relación con él parecía haber alcanzado una especie de línea divisoria.

Incluso en ese momento no podía creer el distanciamiento de su rechazo le quemaba pensar como la había visto ofrecerse para dar media vuelta e irse, dejándola allí de pie, desnuda y ridícula.

«Había hablado de tentación, pero le resultó muy fácil resistir mi intento de seducción», reflexionó con amargura.

También estaba claro que no había tenido la más ligera intención de llevarla a East City, aunque ella hubiera declarado su disposición de ir.

«No es de extrañar, después de decirle que el infierno se congelaría antes de volver allí», recordó incómoda, «Pero fue en el calor del momento. Teníamos una pelea, por el amor del cielo. Debía saber que no hablaba en serio».

La amable insistencia de su suegra y de la tía de Roy por saber si iban a iniciar una familia debió sorprenderla con la guardia baja, porque había dicho algunas cosas desagradables acerca de que se negaba a convertirse en una fábrica de bebés como Gracia, la esposa del mejor amigo de Roy, Maes Hughes. Y, sin embargo, Gracia le caía bien, y quería a Elysia de 4 años, y a Michael, de 18 meses. Pero Gracia había sido una excelente economista de éxito antes de convertirse en madre a jornada completa y cada vez que la veía cuidar con paciencia a sus hijos pensaba en el buen cerebro que se había desperdiciado.

Aunque Gracia jamás había indicado con palabras o actitudes que no fuera feliz con su vida. Todo lo contrario.

«Y Roy tiene razón» reconoció con una mueca «Era la vida que habíamos planeado al casarnos. El bebé, la casa de campo, los perros... Todo el conjunto».

«Además nos queda mucho tiempo por delante para todo eso».

Pero pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez no fuera verdad.

«Roy», pensó. Roy y otra mujer. ¿Podía ser cierto después de todo? ¿Ese era el motivo de su actitud hacia ella?

En realidad había creído que Roy estaría trabajando en el cuartel durante su ausencia. Pero, tal vez, al salir del despacho, podría haber estado en cualquier parte con cualquiera.

«Las copas de champán. ¿Porqué no le pregunté que hacían en la pila? Habría sido el momento perfecto para un leve tanteo», pensó.

Hacer el amor siempre los había mantenido unidos en los momentos más difíciles de su matrimonio, usando el deseo para confortarse y sanar.

Pero la noche anterior y esa mañana no había funcionado. Y además de sentirse humillada, se sentía asustada.

¿Por eso Roy había elegido ir al Este sólo? ¿Para darle a su familia la noticia de que iba a ponerle fin a su matrimonio?

Miró el reloj de pulsera. Si salía de inmediato podría llegar al Este a tiempo para la comida. Y también para cualquier posible anuncio que él fuera a dar.

No la esperaban pero pensó que la política de casa abierta de los Mustang seguiría aplicándose a ella.

 **•*•*•*•**

Después de comprar su boleto para el tren y verificar que su auto fuera montado en el vagón de carga, partió rumbo a East City.

 **•*•*•*•**

La casa de los Mustang se encontraba en la entrada de East City, de ladrillos rojos y bonita, rodeada de un jardín irregular y de un seto alto.

Lo más lógico era cruzar la cancela con el coche y aparcar en el camino que llevaba a la puerta delantera pero por motivos que no supo explicar, Riza decidió dejar su vehículo a cierta distancia de la casa.

Al acercarse aminoró el paso y subió por el sendero que conducía a la puerta lateral. Como de costumbre todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa estaban abiertas. Incómoda, se dio cuenta de que primero quería reconocer el terreno antes de que la vieran..

De pronto se detuvo consciente de que algo iba mal.

Se agachó y apartó las ramas del seto con dedos nerviosos y se asomó. Aparcados los coches de la señora Mustang, el antiguo Jaguar que era el ojo derecho de su marido, al lado estaba el Chevrolet de Maes y Gracia, y el Volvo de Madame Christmas. Pero en ninguna parte se veía señal del Mercedes de Roy.

«Dios mío», pensó, «no está aquí. Me dijo que venía al Este como excusa. Ha ido a otra parte... A ver a otra»

Mareada, se irguió, e hizo una mueca ante las ramas que se engancharon en su cabello; luego se paralizó cuando unos ladridos alegres empezaron a sonar del otro lado del seto, acompañados de otros más serios.

Había olvidado la sensibilidad auditiva de Den -el perro de la familia Elric-Rockbell- quien casi siempre se mantenía con los Mustang; y de Black Hayate. Lo mejor sería que regresara corriendo al coche antes de que los perros alertaran a alguien en la casa.

—¿Por qué te escondes en el seto, tía Riza?

Acallando un gemido, miró hacia la puerta lateral y vio a Elysia, la hija de Maes el mejor amigo de Roy, quien la llamaba "tía Riza", aferrada a un barrote, mirándola.

—No me escondo —mintió «¿Desde cuando miento?», se recriminó, «¡Ah, sí! Desde el día en que vi esa maldita carta»—. Me pareció oír los maullidos de un gato y vine a echar un vistazo.

—Hayate no deja que vengan gatos —informó Elysia.

—Entonces debí equivocarme —se obligó a sonreír—. No importa.

—¿Vienes a comer? —preguntó la niña.

—Creo... Que sí —a Riza no se le ocurrió un modo de escapar, ya que Elysia seguro que hablaría de su presencia en cuanto regresara a la casa. Pero, en ausencia de Roy, ¿Que posible excusa podía dar para su presencia?

—¿Lo sabe la abuela?

—Todavía no —abrió la puerta—. Vamos a decírselo.

Con Elysia a su lado y los perros detrás de ella, rodeó el jardín para ir a la puerta trasera.

Como había imaginado, encontró a Elizabeth Mustang ocupada en la cocina, rodeada de multitud de aromas deliciosls y disfrutando de la compañía de su nieto más pequeño, absorto en una pasta gris moldeada con diversas formas.

—¿Riza? —la sonrisa de la señora Mustang se desvaneció levemente al ver entrar a su nuera, y durante un fugaz momento la sustituyó por una expresión aprensiva—. Que... Que agradable sorpresa —añadió con poca convicción—. Por lo que Roy me dijo pensé que el trabajo te retenía en Central.

—Logré acabar pronto —Riza fue consciente de que era la bienvenida más apagada que le habían dado en el Este—. Así que aquí estoy —continuó con falsa alegría—. Espero... No molestar.

—No, oh, no —aseguró la señora Mustang sin mucho enfásis. Echó un vistazo angustiado al reloj de cocina—. Roy ha llevado a los demás al pueblo para comprar los periódicos y un poco de vino.

—Oh —Riza sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban de alivio—. Me preguntaba que le había pasado.

—Me parece que van a parar a tomar algo en The Alchemist, por si quieres reunirte con ellos —Elizabeth Mustang frunció el ceño—. No oí tu coche.

—Aparqué camino abajo —reconoció, con la esperanza de que no le pidiera una explicación al tiempo que se sentía más incómoda con cada momento que pasaba.

—Ya veo —dijo con vaguedad—. Bueno, ¿Quieres vigilar a Mike por mí, querida, mientras voy a poner otro cubierto en la mesa? Y cerciorate de que Hayate no se lleve ninguna pasta de las que he preparado para el té —añadió con mirada severa en dirección al Shiba Inu.

Riza se sentó a la mesa y observó el montón de masa de Mike.

—Eso es bonito —dijo— ¿es una tarta?

—No, es un mounstro —indicó Elysia con desdén—. A Mike le gustan los mounstros.

—Gustan mounstros —corroboró el niño con su sonrisa arrebatadora, golpeando la masa sobre la tabla.

Riza le devolvió la sonrisa, deseando sentirse más a gusto con los dos. «Quizás es que no les veo demasiado», pensó. Y, siendo hija única, tenía muy poca experiencia con los niños y sus salidas inesperadas.

Tomó un trozo de pasta y comenzó a moldearlo en una rosa, recordando como su madre solía hacer lo mismo para decorar los pasteles.

—Debo irme —anunció de pronto Elysia apoyada en un pie—. Y la abuela ha cerrado la puerta, así que no puedo salir.

—Oh —Riza se quedó perpleja—. Bueno, yo te la abriré —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo al cuarto de baño?

—No lo sé —Elysia se contorsionó.

—Te acompañaré por si las dudas —la tranquilizó. Elysia no le permitió entrar con ella, ya que con suma delicadeza, para alivio de Riza, su sobrina le indicó que podía arreglárselas sola.

Esperaba fuera cuando oyó un leve tintineo en el teléfono del vestíbulo, lo que indicaba que acababan de colgar un auricular en alguna otra parte de la casa.

Alzó la vista y por las escaleras vio bajar a la señora Mustang con expresión preocupada.

«Ha hecho una llamada desde arriba», pensó, donde nadie la oiría. A Roy... ¿Le habría dicho que acababa de llegar? ¿Porqué? A menos que él no hubiera ido sólo. Al instante se recriminó por ser paranoica, sino ridícula.

Los Mustang eran buenos padres, pero bastante convencionales. Mientras Roy estuviera casado con ella, jamás lo animarían a que les presentara a otra mujer.

—Ely está en el cuarto de baño —explicó—. Será mejor que vaya a vigilar a Hayate.

—Oh, por favor, querida —la señora Mustang sacudió la cabeza—. La última vez que lo dejé sólo se comió media docena de tartaletas de jamón, un queso y un pudín de chocolate —tembló—. No sé que fue peor, el delito o las consecuencias.

Cuando Riza regresó a la cocina, Black Hayate estaba sentado ante la puerta, reflejo vivo de la inocencia. Sólo las migas que aún colgaban de los labios lo delataban.

—Eres un ladrón terrible —lo reprendió, notando que por fortuna sólo había podido comerse un par de pastas.

—Ladrón —repitió Michael divertido cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Hayate meneó el rabo, luego se acercó y apoyó el morro en su rodilla, para poder babearle la falda azul.

—Añadiendo un insulto a la herida —le acarició la cabeza y bajó la palma de la mano por sus sedosas orejas.

Michael empezaba a moverse nervioso, aburrido ya con la masa, así que al rato lo llevò al jardín, seguidos por Hayate.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol había una mesa y sillas de metal labrado. Encima de la mesa había una jarra cubierta con limonada y unas copas, debajo estaba Den, levemente jadeante. Cerca vio una manta extendida sobre el césped, con varios coches de juguete.

Riza guió a Michael hacia esas distracciones, luego se sentó a la mesa y se sirviò un poco de limonada, esperando que su frescor desterrara la sensación asustada y seca que atenazaba su garganta.

El sol atravesaba las hojas, el aire era fresco y el murmullo del tráfico en la distancia quedaba casi ahogado por el zumbido de las abejas.

A pesar de sí misma, Riza respiró hondo y alzó el rostro, dejando que la paz del jardín la tranquilizara; notó que parte de la tensión comenzara a disiparse.

Cuando Michael se acercó con uno de los juguetes pensó que sólo quería mostrárselo, pero tiró de su mano, dejando bien claro que esperaba que se le uniera en la hierba.

—No, Mike —se soltó con gentileza—. Sé bueno y ve a jugar —pero «Bueno» no figuraba en su vocabulario. La carita redonda empezó a adquirir una expresión ominosa hasta que soltó un rugido.

—Quiere que le construyas un garaje con el Lego —dijo Elysia en su papel de fiel intérprete, apareciendo por arte de magia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Riza. En realidad nunca antes había jugado con un Lego, e intentar encajar las piezas para darles una forma reconocible bajo las miradas críticas de Elysia, Michael y los 2 perros resultó bastante díficil.

—Se tambalea —criticó Elysia en cuanto Riza terminó—. Y no tiene ventanas ¿Por qué?

—Yo sólo soy la constructora. Échale la culpa al arquitecto.

Pero Mike no se mostró tan quisquilloso. Sentándose lo miró unos minutos y luego le regaló a Riza una de sus radiantes sonrisas antes de acercarse sobre sus piernas inseguras y plantarle un beso pegajoso en la mejilla.

Fue un gesto inesperado y Riza se sintió extrañamente conmovida. En el pasado ninguno de los niños había sido muy expresivo con ella. En más de una ocasión Gracia les había advertido que no la molestaran. Pero sintió algo muy satisfactorio en el modo en que el confiado Mike apoyó su pequeño y robusto cuerpo contra ella. Y ni siquiera le importó que le hubiera dejado las huellas de sus manos en la camisa.

Convenció a Elysia de que la ayudara a construir algunas pistas con el resto de las piezas del Lego para que Mike introdujera sus coches por ellas. Se hallaban sumidos en esa tarea cuando oyeron el sonido del Mercedes por el sendero.

—Mami —Elysia salió corriendo por la hierba cuando el coche se detuvo y Gracia bajó del asiento del pasajero y se inclinó para saludar a su hija, seguida de Madame Christmas. Los hombres fueron más parsimoniosos con los periódicos y diversas bolsas.

Durante un momento no se movieron y Riza pudo sentir cinco miradas que la atravesaban desde el otro lado del jardín. Al levantarse, Mike tiró de su falda y estiró los brazos en muda petición de que lo llevara.

—Se supone que debes caminar, Mickey-Mike —le dijo con amabilidad usando el apodo que empleaba el resto de la familia, aunque de todos modos lo levantó en brazos y se quedó sosteniéndolo.

«No», corrigió mentalmente «Aferrada a él»

Resultaba claro por sus reacciones, más cautas que sorprendidas, que la señora Mustang había telefoneado al pub para advertirles de su presencia. Porque lo hizo estaba más allá de la comprensión de Riza.

Necesitó todo su coraje para esbozar una sonrisa cuando avanzaron hacia ella con Roy a la cabeza. Tenía los ojos ocultos bajo gafas oscuras y el resto de su cara parecía completamente inexpresiva.

Al recordar como se despidieron, a Riza se le hundió el corazón.

—Hola —saludó tratando de sonar indiferente—. Hacía un tiempo demasiado bueno para trabajar, así que decidí reunirme con ustedes —vio que Maes Hughes y Marcoh Mustang intercambiaban miradas y añadió—. Espero que no les importe.

—En absoluto. No podría haber sido mejor —expresó con calor su suegro—. Te vemos muy poco. Se lo decía antes a Roy.

—Riza, deja que sostenga a Mike —Gracia avanzó con los ojos puestos en su hijo pequeño, que al verla no dejaba de moverse—. Es demasiado pesado para ti. Además siempre está sucio —añadió un poco incómoda al recogerlo de sus brazos —. Mira lo que le ha hecho a tu blusa. Oh, cielos, lo siento —meneó la cabeza ante su hijo—. Mickey-Mike, ya te he dicho que no molestes a tía Riza.

—No me molestaba, Gracia —protestó Riza—. Y la blusa se puede lavar.

Pero Graciba ya iba en dirección a la casa, reprendiendo con ternura al pequeño. Riza los observó marcharse, luego se volvió hacia su suegro con una sonrisa decidida en la cara.

—El jardín está precioso —aventuró con la esperanza de que fuera verdad.

—Tú pareces llevar parte de él encima —comentó Roy. Se adelantó y le quitó un par de ojas del cabello—. ¿Cómo han llegado hasta ahí?

—La tía Riza se escondía en el seto —delató Elysia saliendo de debajo de la mesa donde había estado con los perros.

—¿Se escondía en el seto? —repitió Roy con cierta incredulidad.

—La vi asomarse por la puerta —asintió la niña infernal.

—No ha sido así, Elysia. No te inventes historias —dijo Maes.

—La vi —insistió la pequeña.

Riza, consciente de que Marcoh y Maes la observaban con asombro, miró a Roy y vio que hacía una ligera mueca divertida. Sintió que le subía algo de color a la cara.

—No me estaba escondiendo —expuso con dignidad—. Rodeaba la casa y me pareció escuchar a un animal herido... Un gato.

—Sería un gato muy valiente el que se acercara a un kilómetro de la casa, querida —rió el señor Mustang—. Hayate y Den se ocupand de ellos. Pero fue un pensamiento muy humanitario.

—Si que lo fue —Roy se había quitado las gafas y la estudiaba—. ¿Y encontraste a esa... Criatura afligida?

—No -Riza se arrodilló sobre la manta y se ocupó guardando el Lego en la caja.

—Que pena —murmuró. Riza lo ignoró.

—Bueno, será mejor que llevemos esto dentro —indicó el señor Mustang—. Comeremos en 5 minutos.

Maes y él pasaron a un lado de los dos, sin embargo, Maes se acercó a Roy y le susurró algo al oído de lo que unicamente escuchó «idea estúpida», luego Maes se marchó con una mirada de advertencia.

Dejaron a Riza a solas con Roy. Ella continuó guardando el Lego, consciente de que le temblaban las manos. Él se arrodilló a su lado y levantó el garaje, observándolo con ojo crítico.

—Un concepto interesante —comentó.

—Oh, cállate —se lo quitó de las manos—. Además, a Mike le gustó. ¿Quieres pasarme esos coches, por favor?

—Hablando de coches... ¿Qué hiciste con el tuyo?

—Lo dejé en alguna parte detrás del recodo —indicó con la mano, sin saber que Roy se la comía con la mirada, observando sus piernas niveas y sus caderas moviéndose inintencionadamente sensuales.

—¿Tal vez para poder buscar más animales perdidos por la calle?— sacudió la cabeza—. No sabía que te interesara la flora y la fauna, cariño. Me ha dado una visión nueva de tu personalidad.

—El matrimonio no trata de eso? —lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De personas que cambian y crecen juntas?

—No lo sé, mi amor —repuso, sin que la sonrisa se reflejara en sus ojos—. Dimelo tú —apiló con cuidado los coches y se levantó, limpiándose las manos en los chinos—. Vayamos a comer.

Se inclinó y ayudó a Riza a incorporarse con las manos apoyadas con firmeza en sus hombros, lo que hizo que las manos de Roy quisieran bajar para tomar sus senos y masajearlos. La miró y los ojos se demoraron en sus labios entreabiertos. Riza sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso y deseó que la besara. Necesitaba la reafirmación de su boca en la suya.

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo él con suavidad, ocultando su voz ronca, luego la soltó y fue a la casa.

Riza se quedó mirando retirada. El sol caía con todo su calor, pero ella sintió frío hasta la médula.

«Venir a sido un claro error», pensó, tragando saliva. En ese momento no sabía como mejorar la situación. Y de pronto supo que nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews a:!**

 **• Efervescente.**

 **•Aviarro19.**

 **•Layo5.**

 **•HarnieBran.**

 **•Diana Carolina.**

 **•GiEricka.**

 **•Nilel.**

 **•SansTheSkeleton15.**

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Si le gustan las historias de vampiros y UA en la escuela. Pasense por mi otro fic «Luna Dę Sąngrę»

Hasta pronto :).


	7. Capítulo 4

•••••

Capítulo IV

—Le he echado un vistazo a los menús de esa nueva empresa de catering —anunció Rebeca—. ¿Seguro que vas a emplearlos? ¿Riza? —chasqueó los dedos—. ¿Estás en trance?

Riza, que tenía la vista clavada en la página con números que había ante ella, se sobresaltó con gesto culpable.

—Lo siento, Becky. Pensaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué decías?

—Estos menús, cariño —los miró consternada—. Suprema de pollo en salsa de champiñones, chuletas de cordero a la menta, estofado de carne. ¿Acaso damos premios a la originalidad?

—Pensé que podríamos recurrir a ellos para la cena de jubilación del mes próximo —suspiró—. Según su esposa, el invitado de honor tiene el estómago delicado, y sólo le gusta la comida sencilla.

—Está la comida sencilla y la abiertamente horrible —gruñó Rebeca—. Debemos pensar en nuestra reputación —palmeó a Riza en el hombro—. Pero tú sabes lo que haces.

«Me pregunto si lo sé», pensó con amargura.

—Sugiero que probemos con ellos una vez a ver qué pasa —dijo. Alzó la vista y observó que Rebeca la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por encima de las gafas.

—Tienes el aspecto de alguien que ha sido lavado, estrujado y dejado a secar. ¿Has sido afortunada y no has dormido?

—No, nada de eso —se ruborizó un poco. No podrías estar más alejada de la realidad, pensó, y contuvo una mueca de dolor. Se obligó a sonreír—. En realidad creo que ayer pasé mucho tiempo bajo el sol, y me ha dado un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—Pensé que tenías una naturaleza de lagarto —Rebeca se mostró sorprendida—. Que te echabas sobre una roca y te asabas lentamente todo el día.

—Al parecer ya no es así —decidida, se concentró en su trabajo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió Rebeca—. Das la impresión de ser una mujer con problemas.

En silencio Riza maldijo la percepción de su amiga. Tuvo la tentación de contarle todo, desde la carta anónima, pero algo la retuvo, advirtiéndole de que en cuanto ese genio escapara de la botella no podría volver a encerrarlo.

Si había una crisis en su matrimonio, era algo de lo que tendría que ocuparse sola, a menos que llegara a la fase en que resultara imposible seguir ocultando la verdad.

Si Roy la dejaba, por ejemplo, pensó, y sintió que un dolor le retorcía las entrañas.

—No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad? —exageró la expresión—. Ayer me tocó almorzar con los suegros. Aún me estoy recuperando.

—Creía que te caían bien —Rebeca frunció el ceño.

—Y así es... en serio. Pero eso no impide que me sienta como alguien de fuera cuando estoy con ellos mucho tiempo —a Riza le extrañó la intensidad que notó en su voz. Era consciente del día anterior, en que flotó como una sombra; y de la noche anterior.

—¿Sabe Roy lo que sientes?

—En este momento Roy y yo tenemos ligeros problemas de comunicación —se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa frágil—. Tengo entendido que son corrientes, y que los experimentan hasta los mejores matrimonios.

—Bueno, sin duda tú tienes uno de los mejores matrimonios —aseguró Rebeca—. Así que deberías saberlo. Aunque yo me cercioraría de que se trata de algo momentáneo —le dio otra palmada en el hombro y se marchó.

«Era un buen consejo», reflexionó echándose atrás en el sillón cuando la puerta se cerró. Pero, ¿cómo podía comunicarse con alguien que al parecer se había rodeado de una muralla de cristal? Y no es que se hubiera peleado con ella, ni siquiera que le hubiera dicho que no tenía por qué seguirlo, ni hecho un comentario airado. Sencillamente, y de un modo extraño, había estado inalcanzable.

Deseó con todo su corazón no haber ido a East City. Todo el día había sido un absoluto desastre. La comida, como siempre, fue deliciosa, aunque a Riza le pareció estar comiendo cartón. Y hubo tantos silencios incómodos. En un momento, al entrar en el salón, interrumpió una conversación en voz baja entre la señora Mustang y Gracia, que cesó en cuanto ella apareció.

«Como si todos supieran algo que yo desconocía... y que no estaban preparados para hablar en mi presencia», se dijo consternada. «Y quizá fuera así», se vio obligada a reconocer. Roy estaba próximo a sus padres. No sería tan reacio como ella en lo de compartir sus problemas.

Si ella tuviera a su madre cerca, en vez de vivir en Drachma con su segundo marido, haría lo mismo.

Se mordió el labio. «No», pensó con tristeza. «No, yo no lo haría. Mamá y yo nunca hemos tenido esa relación. Siempre estuvimos demasiado ocupadas manteniendo la cabeza financieramente por encima del agua».

Una mezcla de orgullo y valor la había mantenido en East City todo el día.

Se marchó justo después de que lo hiciera Roy, pero no tomó el metro a Central sino que prefirió conducir. Se había dicho que tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero en el corazón sabía que no había querido llegar al piso vacío.

Mientras conducía llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera. Debía enfrentarse a Roy y exigirle la verdad, sin importar lo dolorosa que pudiera resultar.

Al entrar en casa una franja de luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho le indicó que Roy estaba allí, supuestamente trabajando.

«O sólo manteniéndome a distancia», había pensado con tristeza. Jugó con la idea de ir a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero la costumbre de no perturbarlo era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando él salió al fin del despacho, ella estaba sentada ante el televisor, en apariencia concentrada en un programa.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Basura total —mintió Riza, que no quería reconocer que no se había enterado de nada de lo que veía y oía—. He preparado una ensalada Xingnense para cenar. ¿Te gustaría comerla con pan del Este? Compré un poco de camino a casa.

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Roy se sentó y de inmediato quedó absorto con la televisión—. ¿Te he contado que Grumman cree que tal vez me den el ascenso? —comentó cuando ella volvió al salón con una bandeja.

—Cariño... es una noticia maravillosa. ¿O no? —añadió al ver su sonrisa irónica.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Depende del tipo de misiones que me asignen y del humor de Hakuro. El consejo de Grumman es que consienta a Hakuro para no enfadarlo y perder todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—Bueno, aún me sigue pareciendo fantástico. Deberíamos celebrarlo —Riza hizo una pausa, a punto de poner un pie en hielo quebradizo—. ¿Tenemos algo de champán? —preguntó con tono demasiado indiferente.

—No lo creo —repuso él tras una pausa—. Pero hay un buen Pomerol que llevo tiempo deseando abrir. ¿Lo haces tú?

—Sí —aceptó, aunque quiso decirle que a veces él bebía champán, pero no se atrevió—. Sí, desde luego, el Pomerol será perfecto —servido el vino, alzó la copa para brindar—. Por nosotros ¿Grumman te llamó esta tarde?

—No. Lo sé desde hace unos días.

—Y no te molestaste en decírmelo —lo miró fijamente.

—Los dos hemos estado bastante ocupados —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, gracias por recordarlo al fin.

—De nada —le sonrió impasible—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que preparas la mejor ensalada Xingnense del mundo?

—Una o dos veces —dejó el tenedor—. Roy... no me mantengas al margen —las palabras le salieron de forma instintiva, y si él hacía alguna broma creía que podía morirse.

—¿Eso es lo que hago? —preguntó con expresión seria.

—No... no lo sé. Da la impresión de que ya no nos dedicamos el mismo tiempo que antes.

—No estamos de luna de miel —indicó—. Y nuestras vidas han cambiado. Los dos tenemos unos trabajos exigentes.

—¿No podríamos tener una segunda luna de miel? —jugó con la copa.

—¿Volver a Creta a comprar más vino?

—No necesariamente. Y desconocía que ese había sido el objetivo principal del viaje —calló—. Pensaba... en una isla, en alguna parte.

—Tengo el futuro inmediato bastante ocupado. Quizá podríamos irnos unos días en otoño.

—Quizá —esbozó una sonrisa tensa—. Cotejaremos nuestras agendas —«pero no es eso lo que quiero», pensó. «Quiero que me muestres unos billetes de avión y que me digas que ponga un bikini y un vestido en un bolso y que me olvide de la ropa interior. Quiero que mandemos al infierno nuestros plazos y clientes y que... que nos marchemos juntos como solíamos hacer. Pero tú nunca podrías volver atrás. Sólo sabes avanzar». Hubo una época en que ella había visto su futuro juntos como un camino recto y brillante por el que marcharían lado a lado. Empezaba a convertirse en líneas paralelas. Recogió los platos—. Hay queso y fruta.

—Para mí nada más, gracias —le sonrió.

—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche? —al ver que él enarcaba las cejas se apresuró a añadir—: Porque pensé que podríamos escuchar un poco de música. Hace siglos que no lo hacemos —«hace siglos que no hacemos muchas cosas», pensó.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él—. Pero con algunas condiciones —las enumeró con los dedos—. Cada uno elige una canción, nada de muecas ante la selección del otro, ni hablamos mientras escuchamos, tampoco nos quedamos dormidos...

—Sólo lo hice una vez —indicó Riza indignada—. Y por eso yo elijo primero.

Lo hizo con cuidado, eligiendo piezas que tenían algún significado íntimo y especial para los dos. Al sentarse junto a él deseó que recordara. Fue intensamente consciente de su cuerpo relajado y estirado a su lado. Quiso que la acercara a él para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Pero Roy se quedó como estaba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

«La última selección fue inspirada», pensó. Era uno de los primeros compact disc que habían comprado mientras vivían en el antiguo apartamento.

Variaciones sobre un Tema de Paganini, de Rachmaninov. Habían hecho el amor sobre una alfombra mientras la gloriosa y romántica música inundaba el salón.

«No puede haberlo olvidado», pensó, mirándolo de soslayo.

Y vio que contenía un bostezo.

—Lo siento, cariño —le sonrió con gesto de disculpa—, pero estoy agotado. Ayudar a mi padre con la valla me ha dejado exhausto.

—Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a la cama —ocultó su decepción con una sonrisa—. Yo recogeré aquí.

Cuando subió al dormitorio, él leía.

«No se ha quedado dormido», notó exultante. ¿Tal vez la esperaba?

Se desvistió en el cuarto de baño. No se molestó en ponerse el camisón. Sólo se dio unos toques de Patou's Joy en puntos clave.

Cuando regresó al cuarto Roy había dejado el libro y apagado la lámpara de su lado. «De momento todo estupendo», pensó Riza al deslizarse en la cama y arrebujarse contra él, los pechos desnudos apoyados en la espalda desnuda de Roy mientras una mano le acariciaba el suave costado.

—Ráscame la espalda, ¿quieres, Rizz?

Hacía tiempo que no la llamaba así, recordó mientras sacaba la pequeña botella de aceite aromático del cajón de la mesita. Se arrodilló a su lado y aplicó un poco sobre su espalda y empezó a ocuparse de su columna vertebral y de sus músculos tensos. Escuchó su murmullo de placer mientras repetía el movimiento una y otra vez y notaba que los músculos comenzaban a aflojarse.

La misma Riza no era inmune a lo que estaba haciendo. La sensación que le producía la piel de Roy bajo sus manos tenía una profunda carga erótica.

Fue consciente de que se le habían endurecido los pezones y del sensual hormigueo en el mismo núcleo de su feminidad.

Inclinó la cabeza y con los labios lentamente siguió el curso que habían tomado sus manos. Lo mordisqueó con suavidad en el cuello y con los dientes tiró de su oreja.

—¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y dejas que te cure todos los músculos doloridos? —preguntó con un susurro. Y esperó que se girara y la atrajera sobre él, penetrando en la oscura humedad de su cuerpo con un gemido de satisfacción.

Pero no se movió. Tampoco tenía la respiración entrecortada por el deseo encendido, sino regular y plácida.

«Dios mío», pensó Riza, desgarrada entre la furia y la frustración física. «No me lo creo. Lo he hecho dormir».

«Fui mucho más provechosa para él que para mí misma», reflexionó de vuelta en el presente, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. «Yo no dejé de dar vueltas casi toda la noche, consciente del sosegado sueño de Roy a mi lado».

Aunque al final se durmió, para despertar con el sonido de la ducha y los silbidos alegres de Roy en el cuarto de baño, como si no le importara nada en el mundo.

En el pasado un masaje en la espalda lo habría excitado mucho. Nunca había fallado en responder a sus manipulaciones.

Daba la impresión de que en su relación empezaba a emerger un patrón que Riza ni se atrevía a considerar.

Él salió del baño secándose la cabeza y con una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—Buenos días, Rizz —su sonrisa había sido tan casual como su saludo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Está claro que tú sí —no pudo ocultar la nota irónica en su voz, aunque Roy pareció no notarlo.

—Te dije que estaba agotado —se peinó y luego tiró la toalla que lo cubría al suelo al buscar unos calzoncillos en la cómoda—. Además, tienes unas manos sanadoras, amor mío.

Ni manos sexys ni excitantes, sino sanadoras. La buena y servicial Rizz, pensó con furia. Sonaba como un personaje adorable salido de una serie de televisión.

—Gracias... supongo —había respondido con frialdad, apartando la sábana para salir de la cama. En el pasado nunca se había sentido cohibida desnuda ante Roy, pero al pasar junto a él en dirección al baño cada centímetro de su cuerpo había parecido arder de rubor.

«Pero eso es lo que te hacía la indiferencia de un hombre», pensó con congoja, reviviendo cada paso. «Sentías que debías cubrirte toda y pasar de puntillas».

¿Cuánto tiempo podría continuar de esa manera?

Al mediodía llamó a su oficina en el Comando Central para sugerirle que comieran juntos, pero estaba puesto el contestador y colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje.

Quizá estuviera trabajando y no deseara ser interrumpido. O podría estar en alguna parte... con otra. No quiso saberlo.

A pesar de sus pensamientos sombríos, logró acabar con las tareas del día, aunque supo que por primera vez no les había dedicado toda su atención. Le daba los últimos toques a un menú para unas bodas de plata cuando Rebeca entró agitada.

—¿Conoces algún restaurante de Xerxes de verdad? Falman quiere llevar a su mujer a celebrar su aniversario lo más cerca de su luna de miel en Xerxes como le sea posible.

—¿Y por qué no la lleva de vuelta a Xerxes? —preguntó Riza con sarcasmo.

—Esa no es la actitud correcta —reprendió Rebeca—. Nuestro negocio es Ocasiones Especiales, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Lo siento. Lo pensaré esta noche.

—¿Por qué no te vas ahora? —sugirió mirándola un buen rato—. Llevas apagada todo el día. Quizá te venga bien irte pronto. Dedícale algo de tiempo a Roy. Demonios, festeja tu propia Ocasión Especial.

—Tal vez —repuso—. Puede que no sea una mala idea.

Se comportaría con normalidad, decidió de camino a casa. Bastaba de intentos de seducción que sólo terminaban en humillación y frustración para ella. A cambio intentaría reabrir las vías de comunicación. Averiguaría si quedaba algo.

«¿Y si no quedaba nada?», se preguntó con desesperación. «¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué podría hacer... cómo podría sobrevivir?»

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Apenas cuarenta y ocho horas antes había tenido el control total. Pero en ese momento parecía una gallina perdida.

Sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias, eso no podía continuar.

El piso se hallaba en silencio, pero la puerta del despacho de Roy estaba cerrada, lo que indicaba que se encontraba trabajando y no había ido al Comando Central . Por lo general no lo habría interrumpido, pero las circunstancias presentes no tenían nada de normal. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta se detuvo, ya que lo oyó hablar.

Era evidente que mantenía una conversación telefónica, en voz no muy alta, pero las paredes eran finas, y ella estaba demasiado cerca como para no escucharlo.

—No —la voz sonó clara y tranquilizadora—. Ella no tiene ni idea, lo juro —un silencio breve, luego—: Sí, por supuesto que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta, pero nos ocuparemos de ello en su debido momento.

No debes preocuparte. Es mi problema. Adiós, cariño —y colgó.

Riza se quedó paralizada con la mano extendida aún hacia la puerta, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. ¿Cuál era ese dicho sobre los que escuchaban a hurtadillas?, pensó atontada. Que jamás oían nada a su favor. Y, como muchos tópicos, de una forma dura y amarga, escondía cierta verdad.

Quiso romper la puerta con las manos. Quiso gritar y despotricar y golpearlo. Roy, su marido... un traidor.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. En vez de abrir la puerta y entrar, llamó con suavidad y esperó.

Cuando abrió la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Espero que sea importante —dijo con fría cortesía.

Ella quiso preguntar si tan importante como la conversación que acababa de mantener, pero el pánico la enmudeció.

—Riza —una velada nota de impaciencia—. ¿Qué pasa? —frunció más el ceño al observarla—. ¿Algo va mal?

Ese era el momento de exponerle que sabía que estaba enamorado de otra mujer y que eso la estaba matando.

—Creo... que voy a vomitar —anunció con voz ronca. Tuvo una arcada, se cubrió la boca y corrió a trompicones hasta el baño.

Los diez minutos que siguieron fueron dolorosos y desagradables, y la dejaron totalmente vacía y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Roy había ido tras ella hasta que se arrodilló a su lado y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que le limpiaba la cara con una toalla húmeda.

—Gracias —logró decir.

—Shhh. No hace falta que digas nada —la ayudó a levantarse y a salir del cuarto de baño.

La sentó en el borde de la cama, le quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa con dedos amables, pero impersonales, y eso era lo peor de todo. La confirmación definitiva de la pesadilla.

—Yo puedo —un resto de orgullo la obligó a pronunciar las palabras en un susurro agónico mientras sentía una lágrima abrasadora por la mejilla.

—Lo sé. Pero igual pretendo ayudarte —la desvistió como si fuera una niña, le pasó el camisón por la cabeza, apartó el edredón y la introdujo en la cama—. Y tampoco hay necesidad de que llores.

«¿No? ¿No?», pensó ella con desesperación.

—Lo sé —confirmó en voz alta. Acercó una caja de pañuelos de papel—. Odio vomitar, eso es todo.

—Lo sé —guardó silencio unos momentos, luego añadió—: Será mejor que llame a mi madre... para ver si alguien más se ha indispuesto.

—Oh, no —le sujetó la manga—. Es... estoy segura de que no es por nada que haya comido. Quiero decir... es evidente que tú estás bien y yo... bueno, no me he sentido muy bien en todo el día.

—Ya veo. ¿Por eso has vuelto más temprano?

—Es uno de los motivos —evitó su mirada.

—Fue toda una sorpresa.

—Me... me gustaría que hubiera sido una sorpresa más agradable para ambos.

—¿Quieres un poco de brandy? —preguntó tras un silencio tenso.

—Sólo un vaso con agua, por favor. En la nevera hay.

Lo observó salir y luego sacó un espejo de la mesilla. Hizo una mueca al verse: cara pálida, ojos hundidos y el pelo que le colgaba en mechones húmedos y lacios.

Si le pidiera a Roy que le dijera la verdad en ese momento, puede que mintiera por pena, para ahorrarle ese dolor. «No necesito simpatía», se dijo, guardando el espejo. «Necesito saber. Pero también quiero estar de pie y ser fuerte, para luchar». A menos que la perspectiva de perderlo tuviera los mismos efectos físicos sobre ella.

Cuando Roy regresó con el agua, le dio las gracias y la bebió, consciente de su escrutinio.

—Te sentiste mal hace unas semanas —comentó él de repente—. La última vez fue algo del estómago. También Rebeca lo padeció. ¿Y esta vez?

—Probablemente sea lo mismo —descartó ella—. En cualquier caso, ahora me siento mucho mejor. De hecho, estoy bien.

—Pareces un fantasma. Sugiero que duermas un poco.

—Seguro que tienes razón —bebió un poco más de agua—, ¿Vas a... volver a trabajar?

—Tengo que hacerlo —no pareció muy decepcionado—. Pero intentaré no despertarte cuando suba. Y si te vuelves a sentir mal, llámame.

Al darse la vuelta, ella pensó con desesperación: «No te vayas. No me dejes».

—Roy —dijo casi sin voz. Vio que él se detenía ante las escaleras y enarcaba las cejas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo quería... —Riza no tuvo valor—... darte las gracias por cuidarme.

—Es parte del servicio del matrimonio, ¿no? —dijo con suavidad—. «En la riqueza y en la pobreza... En la enfermedad y en la salud...»

—Me parece que no incluyeron eso en el registro civil —sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír, aunque pareció más una mueca.

—Deberían haberlo hecho —y bajó.

Riza se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, contemplando una oscuridad mayor que la que jamás había experimentado.

¿Y qué hay de «Hasta que la muerte nos separe»?, se preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Había sido una omisión deliberada?

Supuso que lo más valiente y orgulloso sería ofrecerle a Roy la libertad, pero no se sentía ni valiente ni orgullosa.

Se sentía asustada y confundida, y, sí, incrédula. ¿Era posible que hubieran dejado que su breve matrimonio se marchitara y muriera, sin darse cuenta de ello? ¿Qué Roy en algún punto hubiera dejado de ser su amante, su amigo, su compañero, y ella no lo hubiera notado?

Lo que sí sabía era que no estaba preparada para entregárselo a alguna mujer desconocida. No sin ofrecer resistencia. «Conoce a tu enemigo», pensó. Eso era lo que necesitaba conseguir averiguar, la identidad de su rival, ver a quién se enfrentaba, y luego ponerse manos a la obra.

La carta anónima debió venir de la otra mujer.

No había otra explicación, y si «X» estaba preparada para correr ese tipo de riesgo quizá no se hallaba muy segura de la posición que ocupaba. Tal vez esa era su forma de forzar la situación. Las palabras tranquilizadoras de Roy seguro que fueron malas noticias para ella. Debía sentirse en ascuas, preguntándose si Riza había llegado a recibir la carta.

«Enviar la carta pudo haber sido un movimiento estúpido, porque me ha hecho conocer su existencia. Y si quiere guerra, estoy preparada para dársela, cuando la encuentre».

Entonces se puso de lado, y para su propia sorpresa cayó en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews. Sé que me dilaté un siglo pero lo importante es que ya está.

Black Person: me puedes encontrar en Facebook como Zuleyma Abigail.

riza-paola

Starkylo.

ReNati94


	8. Capítulo 5

Despertó y nada le indicó que era más tarde que de costumbre. Pero un vistazo al reloj se lo confirmó.

—Oh, Dios —hizo a un lado las sábanas y recogió la bata.

Se lanzó escaleras abajo. Roy se encontraba de pie ante una de las ventanas del salón con una taza de café en la mano. Se volvió al oírla.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Llego muy tarde —repuso de camino a la cocina—. No escuché el despertador.

—Yo lo desconecté —la siguió y la observó mientras ponía la tetera al fuego e introducía una bolsita de té en una taza y comenzaba a cortar unas rodajas de limón—. Deja que yo lo haga —avanzó y le quitó el cuchillo de la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú aún estás medio dormida, y no quiero que te cortes los dedos en vez del limón —hizo una mueca irónica—. Además, si manchas todo de sangre estropearías los muebles de la cocina.

—No me refería a eso —dijo con impaciencia—. ¿Por qué desconectaste mi despertador?

—Me pareció que necesitabas dormir —Roy añadió la rodaja de limón a la taza y vertió el agua hirviendo—. Y como ayer vomitaste, pensé que hoy quizá te tomaras el día libre.

—¿Crees que debería hacerlo?

—Yo diría que es una decisión que debes tomar tú —la miró—. Tú sabes cómo te sientes.

—Hmmm —jugó con la cucharilla y lo miró de reojo—. ¿No prefieres tener el piso para ti solo cuando trabajas?

—Yo no voy a estar —tiró la bolsita de té y le pasó la taza aromática.

—Comprendo —bebió un sorbo con cautela—. ¿Tienes programado algo interesante? —no era fácil sonar indiferente, cuando lo que quería era tirarlo al suelo y sacarle la verdad con cigarrillos encendidos.

—Un poco de todo —lavó su taza vacía—. Al mediodía voy a almorzar con Armstrong.

—Oh —Riza se relajó un poco. Con Armstrong no iba a descarriarse demasiado; era su mentor desde que Roy se vinculó a la milicia. Armstrong era un hombre relajado, divertido y de ingenio afilado, con una esposa a la que adoraba. Roy no encontraría simpatía en él—. Estupendo —continuó con auténtico afecto—. ¿Cómo está Armstrong?

—Bien —dijo después de un silencio. A Riza le pareció detectar un deje extraño en su voz y lo observó, pero parecía tranquilo.

—Ya sé —prosiguió—. Hoy al mediodía no tengo nada especial. ¿Por qué no me reúno con ustedes? Hace siglos que no veo a Armstrong.

—En esta ocasión no, cariño —repuso con amabilidad—. Es un almuerzo de trabajo. Voy a entregar el primer informe de una campaña, y hablaremos de ello. Ya sabes lo mucho que te aburren las charlas militares.

—No es verdad —protestó—. Me interesa mucho tu trabajo.

—Sí, cuando se trata de ir a un campo de tiro —su sonrisa mitigó sus palabras—. Pero no te fascinan demasiado los misteriosos procesos que trasladan los hechos a los informes. Reconócelo.

—Es posible —asintió despacio—. Pero ello se debe a que las palabras te alejan de mí —no era lo que había pretendido decir.

—Estoy aquí, Riza —su voz sonó suave y extrañamente intensa—. Siempre he estado aquí. Escribir es un oficio solitario. Eres tú quien se va a trabajar, quien conoce a gente, quien cierra tratos.

«¿Qué intentaba decirle?», se preguntó Riza con una súbita punzada de dolor. «¿Que incluso cuando se marchara ella tendría aún una vida?»

—Y si no me marcho de inmediato no cerraré ningún trato.

—¿Seguro que te sientes con ánimos?

—Lista para la lucha. ¿Está libre el baño?

—Es todo tuyo —se frotó la barbilla—. Me afeité después de ducharme.

—Déjame olerte —en un impulso, dejó la taza, se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas. Era una de sus bromas íntimas. Estaba tan familiarizada con su olor, que si le vendaban los ojos y lo mezclaban con cien hombres más, no titubearía en reconocerlo—. Oh, Dios —recordó cómo solía mordisquearlo, incapaz de saciarse de él—. Hueles de maravilla.

Y él la levantaría en brazos, con manos ansiosas y voz ronca. «Y tú también, Riza... Rizzy...» A menudo ese juego los había conducido a la cama, ajenos al tiempo, a sus obligaciones. Ajenos de hecho a todo menos a sus mutuas necesidades. Ningún matrimonio podía sobrevivir siempre con esa intensidad, se dijo Riza. «Pero no haría ningún mal recordarle lo que habían vivido juntos. Y lo que todavía podían tener». Respiró hondo, hundiendo la nariz en su mejilla, en el mismo momento en que sus sentidos captaban una diferencia. Dio un paso atrás.

—Has cambiado de colonia.

—Sí, esta es la que compré en el aeropuerto en mi último viaje. ¿Te gusta?

—No... no lo sé —era mucho más ligera y floral que la habitual. ¿Le gustaba a X?— Lo que pasa es que no me pareces tú.

—Ah —dijo con ligereza él—. Quizá sea el comienzo de un yo nuevo.

«Sí», pensó Riza mientras subía al cuarto de baño. «Eso es lo que temo».

«Por otro lado, tal vez yo sea demasiado la misma», pensó mientras se miraba, vestida y lista ya para otro día de trabajo. La corta falda azul, la inmaculada blusa de seda, la chaqueta roja cruzada eran casi un uniforme. Se ponía una versión similar de lo mismo todos los días. No demasiado formal para la oficina, pero lo bastante elegante como para reunirse con los clientes. Aunque no muy excitante, eso era seguro. No pensó que los ojos de Roy se iluminaran cuando la vieran. Y tenía razón, porque cuando bajó lo vio hablando por teléfono, y ni siquiera notó su presencia.

—Perfecto —dijo—. A la una en punto. Lo deseo —colgó, escribió algo en el cuaderno que había junto al teléfono, arrancó la hoja y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Del cuartel? —lo miró con curiosidad.

—Confirmaba el almuerzo —asintió, centrado ya en el mundo solitario en el que vivía y al que ella no podía seguirlo. Recogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta—. Nos vemos luego.

—Que tengas un buen día —deseó ella a su espalda—. Dale recuerdos a Armstrong —pero ya cerraba y no dio la impresión de oírla.

Riza recogió su propio maletín y bolso y se acercó a activar el contestador automático. Se quedó quieta un momento, mirando el bloc en blanco.

Había una escena en una película que le había gustado, una de Hitchcock con Cary Grant, en la que él leía un mensaje que se suponía que no debía ver al pasar un lápiz sobre las marcas dejadas en la siguiente hoja de papel. Como si actuara por voluntad ajena, levantó el lápiz y pasó la punta sobre las marcas.

— Ryusaki —leyó en voz alta, luego frunció el ceño. Ese era el restaurante nuevo que habían abierto en Central Street hacía una o dos emanas, pensó desconcertada.

Y Armstrong siempre lleva a Roy a Scotts, porque a los dos les encanta el pescado. Es un ritual para ellos. Arrancó la hoja despacio y la guardó en el bolso. Todo parecía cambiar, reflexionó, desde lo de importancia vital hasta lo relativamente trivial.

Se sentía como una niña a la que le robaban toda seguridad, y no le gustaba. Fue una mañana nerviosa.

Riza temía el interrogatorio de Becca sobre cómo había ido la noche anterior, pero, quizá con fortuna, su socia tuvo que ocuparse de la crisis de último minuto para reemplazar a su florista favorita, que se había roto una muñeca y sería incapaz de atender los arreglos prometidos para una boda inminente. Mientras se ocupaba del ajetreo de la mañana, su mente repasaba todo lo sucedido. Le preocupaba especialmente el motivo que podía tener Roy para rechazar su compañía durante el almuerzo. Se preguntó si de verdad creía que no le interesaba su trabajo. Incómoda, pensó si eso habría introducido la primera cuña entre ellos, impulsándolo a buscar otra relación

. ¿Acaso X se sentaba a sus pies, leyendo todas y cada una de sus palabras y ofreciendo una crítica constructiva? ¿Fue así como lo consiguió? Cuando Debbie, su ayudante, asomó la cabeza por la puerta para preguntarle a Riza si deseaba que le llevara los mismos bocadillos para comer, tomó una decisión repentina.

—No, gracias, voy a salir. Deb, ¿podrías traerme la carpeta con las críticas de los nuevos restaurantes?

«Iré a reunirme con ellos. Siempre me he llevado bien con Armstrong, y podremos jugar a seducirnos... hacer que Roy vuelva a verme como una mujer y demostrarle que sí me interesa lo que hace. De paso lo sorprenderé con mi interés inteligente». Por dos veces leyó lo que los críticos tenían que decir sobre Ryusaki. Parecía que no tenía nada que ver con la elegancia minimalista. «Exuberantes platos Xignenses con una decoración a tono», decía una cita. «Mucho terciopelo rojo y mesas discretamente íntimas», indicaba otra, que añadía: «Una especie de bordello gastronómico».

—¿Sí? —musitó Riza.

No parecía el lugar más propicio para entregar un manuscrito. Tampoco para la prolija, pero nada llamativa ropa de trabajo. Su tienda favorita tenía justo lo que necesitaba, un vestido de seda color rosa hasta la rodilla con una marcada cintura de princesa y mangas cortas. Riza añadió unas sandalias color tostado y un bolso ínfimo a juego; metió la ropa de trabajo en una bolsa y dijo que pasaría luego a recogerlas.

El taxi la dejó al final de Central Street. Mientras caminaba despacio hacia el restaurante, un obrero que pintaba la fachada de una tienda le silbó, algo políticamente incorrecto por su parte que, de todos modos, animó el desdichado corazón de Riza. Ryusaki no sólo protegía la intimidad de sus clientes con terciopelo rojo, sino que los ventanales ahumados mostraban profusión de plantas en grandes macetas de cerámica.

Riza, fingiendo que leía el menú expuesto a la entrada, intentó realizar un reconocimiento preliminar por entre el follaje, pero se rindió.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

Sobresaltada por la súbita presencia del maitre, estuvo a punto de tirar el soporte de hierro forjado donde guardaban los menús.

—Lo siento —musitó, consternada. No era la entrada ecuánime y fría que había planeado—. Me gustaría almorzar.

—Lo lamento —el maitre extendió las manos—, pero tenemos todas las mesas reservadas. Tal vez desee hacer una reserva para otro día.

El tono que empleó no fue demasiado efusivo, sugiriendo que después de verla actuar con el soporte para los menús la visualizaba avanzando por el restaurante y sembrando la destrucción con las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y cualquier otra cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

—En realidad, voy a reunirme con mi marido —indicó con sequedad.

—Ah, sí; ¿su nombre?

—Creo que su reserva la habrá hecho el Cuartel General.

—Me temo que no tenemos ninguna reserva bajo ese nombre —explicó el maitre después de consultar un libro tan grande como una Biblia familiar.

—Bueno, entonces a nombre del General Armstrong —señaló Riza, que lo había seguido al interior oscuro. —Tampoco el General —expuso con satisfacción al ver que no rompía nada—. Quizá se haya equivocado de restaurante.

—No me he equivocado de restaurante —repuso con voz gélida—. Ni de día ni de hora —se apresuró a añadir, anticipándose al otro—. Tal vez si pudiera echar un vistazo y comprobar si los puedo localizar —no se los veía en las mesas con mantel blanco que había en el centro de la sala, pero las laterales, ocultas por las cortinas, resultaban más difíciles de investigar.

El maitre se envaró como si le hubiera sugerido organizar una cacería de cucarachas en la cocina.

—¿Qué sentido tendría, madame, cuando ya le he dicho que su marido, el General Armstrong, no está aquí?

—El nombre de mi marido no es Armstrong —indicó Riza, ruborizándose un poco cuando el maitre alzó la vista al techo—. Es Mustang.

—Sí tenemos una reserva con ese nombre —dijo con clara renuencia el maitre tras una pausa—, pero era para dos personas, y su invitado ya ha llegado.

—Perfecto —aceptó Riza—. Por favor, condúzcame hasta ellos —durante un momento pensó que se iba a negar. Dio un paso decidido al frente y lo vio encogerse de hombros con gesto fatalista antes de llevarla a una mesa en el extremo del salón.

Su intención había sido decir «Sorpresa» o algo igualmente brillante y anodino para superar el primer momento incómodo de haber interrumpido su almuerzo. Pero eso fue antes de ver que la persona que acompañaba a Roy no era la silueta robusta de Armstrong, sino una deslumbrante pelinegra enfundada en un pequeño vestido negro que estaba inclinada hacia él, sonriendo y señalando algo en el menú.

«También tenía buenos dientes», notó Riza con pesar, ya que estaba a punto de hacérselos tragar. La sorprendió la ira ardiente que la dominó. Y también el dolor que sintió. Ya no podía fingir que se trataba de un terrible error, ni siquiera un mal sueño. Ante ella tenía la prueba viviente.

—Elizabeth —Roy se levantó. Estaba absolutamente sereno. Con incredulidad ella se dio cuenta de que no mostraba ni una sola señal de culpabilidad—. Así que has decidido reunirte con nosotros, después de todo.

«Sonaba casi divertido», pensó Riza. Como si hubiera esperado que apareciera. ¿Había sido esa su intención en todo momento? ¿Le había dejado un sendero deliberado, queriendo que lo siguiera para la confrontación definitiva, porque pensaba que no era capaz de montar una escena en público? Bueno, estaba a punto de descubrir su error.

—Sí —respondió con voz un poco temblorosa—. Pero veo que estorbo.

—En absoluto. Le diré al camarero que traiga otra silla.

—Oh, no, cariño —sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa frágil—. No soñaría con estropear una hermosa amistad. Además, debo buscar a alguien que cambie las cerraduras de casa, siempre suponiendo que pensaras ir a dormir allí esta noche —había alzado un poco la voz, y fue consciente de algunas miradas curiosas desde otras mesas y de la presencia cercana y aprensiva del maitre.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo con los dientes apretados y cerrando la mano en torno a su muñeca—. Te sentarás antes de que Lust llegue a la conclusión de que estoy casado con una lunática declarada.

—¿Crees que me importa algo lo que piense... tu Lust? —con las mejillas encendidas, intentó soltarse—. Tengo entendido que también es militar... aunque prefiere escribir cartas antes que un informe.

—Es su trabajo —soltó Roy—. Y pienso que deberías prestarle atención a lo que opina. Es posible que la veas bastante durante el año que Armstrong va a pasar en South City.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Riza intentó mantener el tono agresivo, pero sintió las piernas flojas y le alegró sentarse en la silla que había llevado el atento camarero.

—Soy Lust Belrose, señora Mustang —la pelinegra, con cautela, alargó la mano con educación—. Durante la ausencia de Armstrong seré la subordinada de su marido en el cuartel.

—¿De verdad? —Riza hizo caso omiso del gesto conciliador—. Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el que él me dijo que iba a comer con Armstrong.

—En realidad, no lo hice —indicó Roy, volviendo a sentarse—. Fue idea tuya. Hace tres meses te conté que Armstrong iba a ser trasladado al cuartel de North City por un año.

—No recuerdo nada semejante —lo miró fijamente.

—Es probable que no —la miró con frialdad—. Estabas mucho más interesada en un contrato que acababas de firmar para la boda de un tal Sloane Ranger. En ese momento me dio la impresión de que no habías escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te dije —vio cómo ella palidecía y le hizo una señal al camarero—. ¿Quiere traerle a mi esposa un poco de agua mineral, por favor? Y retenga nuestro pedido hasta que ella haya dispuesto de la posibilidad de mirar el menú.

—Yo... no tengo hambre —meneó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Lust. Sentía la boca muy seca.

—Claro que sí —su tono no aceptaba discusión.

El papel que tenía ella en ese momento era quedarse sentada y comportarse. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, después de quedar como la más grande idiota del siglo.

Con presteza el camarero le colocó una servilleta enorme y almidonada sobre el regazo, haciendo que la retirada fuera imposible. Observó los cubiertos que ponía ante ella y se preguntó si los cuchillos eran lo bastante afilados como para cortarse el cuello.

Roy pidió por ella.

—La señora tomará una langosta con salsa de camarones.

«Y una dosis alta de cianuro», pensó Riza. El almuerzo prosiguió sin ninguna mención más sobre el desliz de Riza.

Lust era abiertamente encantadora, inteligente y eficaz. Roy y ella tocaron puntos del esbozo del informe que él le había enviado a Armstrong y que quizá resultaran problemáticos, al tiempo que le explicaba cómo los iba a tratar.

En cualquier otro momento a Riza la conversación le habría resultado fascinante. Una ventana a un mundo que necesitaba entender. Un mundo del que solía formar parte, comprendió con sorpresa. Pero tenía el estómago revuelto, y lo único que podía hacer era jugar con la comida no deseada y tratar de ocultarla bajo una hoja de lechuga. Al hacer un esfuerzo, pudo recordar que Roy había empezado a decirle algo de Armstrong, y que ella lo había interrumpido, extasiada con sus propias noticias, que deseaba compartir con él.

Para impresionarlo con su propio éxito. Sacó el borrador de su nueva misión del maletín y Lust lo recibió como si fueran las Sagradas Escrituras, prometiendo leerlo y hacerle llegar su opinión en las próximas dos semanas.

—Lamento haber hablado de trabajo todo el tiempo —dijo Lust al fin, mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No lo sientas —Riza sacudió la cabeza—. La culpa es mía por haber irrumpido de esta manera —añadió con vacilación, consciente de la mirada irónica de Roy.

—Oh, no, creo que es bueno que una pareja pueda involucrarse en la carrera de un militar, al menos en cierto nivel —dijo Lust con convicción—. Cuando está absorto en un informe, debes sentirte muy aislada.

—Riza no tiene tiempo de sentirse aislada —Roy se adelantó y volvió a llenarle la copa antes de que pudiera responder—. Ha de preocuparse de su propia carrera.

—¿Oh? —Lust la observó con curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces?

—Soy socia de una empresa llamada Ocasiones Especiales —repuso Riza en voz baja—. Básicamente organizamos fiestas y celebraciones.

—Debe ser estupendo —Lust rió—. Hacer feliz a la gente. Verla en sus mejores momentos.

—No siempre es así —pensó en la boda cancelada. Miró su reloj—. Y ya es hora de que vuelva a la oficina —echó la silla atrás y se levantó—. Pero, por favor, no permitáis que estropee la reunión. Estoy segura de que tendréis muchas más cosas de las que hablar —les dedicó una sonrisa tensa y se marchó.

Su intención era llamar un taxi, pero aún sentía unas ligeras náuseas, de modo que primero decidió ir a los aseos. En cualquier otro momento se habría maravillado por la descarada opulencia que exhibían, habría probado el confort del sofá de terciopelo y la última fragancia expuesta en frascos de cristal. Pero lo único que deseaba era apoyar la cabeza contra los azulejos fríos de su cubículo y esperar que se le pasara el mareo y su estómago se asentara. Pareció transcurrir una eternidad hasta que empezó a sentirse mejor.

Salió del reservado, se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo de agua fría, salpicándose las muñecas y la cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —contestó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que había entrado Lust—. Sólo disfrutaba de las instalaciones.

Lust rió, aunque no perdió la expresión preocupada.

—Estás muy pálida. ¿Quieres que llame a Roy?

—Cielos, no —repuso Riza—. Lo prometo, estoy bien.

—Bueno, así lo espero. No me gustaría llevarme a Roy al sur de Amestris si no te encuentras bien. Además, fue estupendo que se ofreciera en el último momento.

—¿Eso hizo? —mantuvo el tono casual, mientras se empolvaba las mejillas—. No lo mencionó.

—Sí —Lust suspiró—, es el invitado de honor en la convención de la milicia para militares jóvenes. Se suponía que iba a ser Louis Houghton, pero la semana pasada se cayó por unas escaleras en su villa del sur de Greta, rompiéndose la pierna. Según su esposa, intentaba emular a uno de sus héroes —añadió—. Y Roy, bendito sea, aceptó llenar su hueco.

—Ah —musitó Riza—. Así es como sucedió.

—Es una pena que no puedas acompañarlo. Al parecer es un lugar precioso. Pero él comentó que no podrías escaparte.

—Han avisado con muy poco tiempo —acordó Riza con voz inexpresiva—. Bueno... adiós. Ha sido un placer conocerte —respiró hondo—. Lamento el malentendido... cuando llegué.

—Olvidémoslo todo —pidió Lust con mirada cálida.

Roy hablaba con el maitre y no notó su sigilosa salida. Tuvo suerte de parar justo en la puerta un taxi que pasaba; le indicó al conductor la dirección de la tienda de ropa para ir a recoger su traje y se hundió en el asiento. «Lust Belrose había sido muy amable», pensó consternada. «Aunque Roy era un militar importante para el Cuartel General. Quizá pensó que debía aceptarla por eso».

Se preguntó si Lust haría algún comentario sobre lo sucedido cuando llegara al Cuartel. Santo cielo, tendrían que haberla visto. Roy debería incluirla en su campaña. La esposa celosa. Tembló. Ese día había recibido una lección que no olvidaría. Pero al verlos juntos había estado tan segura. Pensó que había sido lista al rastrearlos hasta el restaurante... Pero nada había cambiado, se dijo con firmeza.

Puede que Lust no fuera la otra mujer importante, pero alguien había. Tenía la prueba de la carta anónima y la conversación telefónica que había escuchado. La pista que había seguido ese día era falsa, pero pronto descubriría la verdadera, y la búsqueda volvería a comenzar. Cerró los ojos y sintió la angustia de las lágrimas contra los párpados.


	9. Capítulo 6

Riza temía su regreso a casa aquella noche. Roy estaría enfadado, y aunque ella sabía que sus sospechas eran perfectamente justificadas en esas circunstancias, no podía decírselo. Porque él negaría cualquier acusación que le hiciera, o podría reconocerlo todo y dejarla. Ir al lado de la otra mujer. Y eso era lo último que quería que sucediera.

«Quiero recuperar mi matrimonio», pensó con fiereza. «No voy a dejar que se rompa por un desliz estúpido de Roy. Siempre que sólo sea eso, por supuesto», corrigió con una mueca. «Por lo que sé, podría ser la gran pasión de su vida».

—¿Has tenido una comida grata? ¿Es un restaurante al que podemos recurrir? —preguntó Becca al entrar para recoger una carpeta.

—La comida era buena, pero no me pareció que tuviera un gran ambiente —repuso, conteniendo un escalofrío.

—Hablando de comida, y como ninguna de las dos va a trabajar el sábado, me preguntaba si a Roy y a ti les gustaría venir a cenar. Es... es un banquete de despedida para Neil.

—¿Despedida? —Neil había sido una presencia constante en la vida de Becca durante los últimos tres meses. —Ha aceptado un contrato de dos años en Xing. Es comprensible. Prefiere trabajar al aire libre que con un bolígrafo en la oficina.

—Pero, ¿a ti no te... importa? —Riza se mordió el labio.

—Ojalá me importara —respondió con sinceridad—. No fue hasta que me dijo que se iba que me di cuenta lo poco unidos que estábamos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente —asintió—. Neil aún seguía obsesionado con su antigua novia.

—Oh, Becca, lo siento.

—No tienes por qué —sonó tensa—. Yo fui igual de fría... ya que seguía pensando en alguien a quien tampoco podía tener. Ambos nos usamos como pantalla de humo para ocultar lo que realmente deseábamos.

—No lo sabía —la miró.

—No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar —indicó con ironía—. Pero me he dado cuenta de que la vida es demasiado corta para esperar hasta que alguien decida si su matrimonio va a funcionar o no. No quiero conformarme con eso.

—Claro que no —Riza hizo una mueca—. Y estoy segura de que el sábado será perfecto. Lo consultaré con Roy, y te llamaré esta noche para confirmarlo —«siempre y cuando Roy vuelva a hablarme».

Al entrar en el piso lo encontró sentado de cara a las ventanas abiertas; leía, con una copa de vino sobre una mesita a su lado. Desde la cocina llegaba un tentador aroma a tomate, ajo y especias, y a pesar de sus nervios y del estómago revuelto, apreció el olor.

—Huele bien —comentó con normalidad... al menos hasta que volviera a estallar la tormenta.

—He hecho unas albóndigas para acompañar la pasta —su tono sonó sosegado, incluso amigable.

Su rostro no reveló nada. Aunque jamás lo hacía. Riza recordó el comentario de un antiguo compañero suyo de la bolsa al hablar sobre la cara de póquer de Roy. «Es lo que hace que sea tan buen jugador». Pero en esa ocasión jugaba con su matrimonio... con su futuro juntos.

—Pensé que te vendría bien algo de alimento sólido —añadió él—. No comiste mucho en el almuerzo.

—No es de extrañar, ¿verdad? —dijo ella tensa. Dejó la bolsa y el maletín y se situó justo frente a él—. Roy... es evidente que tienes algo que decir. ¿Por qué no acabamos de una vez? Soy mayorcita, puedo encajarlo.

—Me gustó el vestido —indicó tras una pausa.

—A mí también. Espero que su próxima dueña esté igual de complacida. Lo di a una tienda de caridad.

—Un poco drástica, ¿no?

—Jamás me lo hubiera vuelto a poner. No quiero un recordatorio de una de mis peores horas.

—Supongo que no —otra pausa—. Por una cuestión de interés, ¿por qué llegaste con todas tus armas desenfundadas?

—Es... esperaba encontrarte con Armstrong. Verte con... Lust me desconcertó.

—Por lo general no reaccionas de esa manera —tenía los ojos fríos y atentos—. Fue... espectacular.

—No te rías de mí —espetó—. No te atrevas a reírte, maldita sea.

—No te engañes, querida —replicó. Se puso de pie con movimiento ágil y se plantó con las manos en las caderas—. Disto mucho de considerarlo divertido, te lo prometo —el cambio fue tan súbito que la dejó atontada, y retrocedió un paso. Al ver la reacción, él bajó las manos a los lados y añadió—: ¿Hay algo que pueda decir que tú no te hayas dicho ya?

—No... no lo creo —Riza se mordió el labio—. Y de verdad lo siento. Espero no haber estropeado nada.

—Supongo que mi próximo ascenso pueden absorber las ondas de choque. Ahora siéntate, relájate y toma una copa de vino. La cena estará en unos veinte minutos —ella aceptó la copa que le ofreció y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, alisándose la falda sobre las rodillas—. Una cosa me intriga —musitó Roy, llenándose su propia copa—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos?

—Elemental, mi querido Watson —contestó con una ligereza que distaba mucho de sentir—. ¿Recuerdas aquel festival de cine de Hitchcock al que asistimos, esa escena en la que Cary Grant quería seguir a Eva Marie Saint en Con la Muerte en los Talones.

—Sí —repuso Riy despacio—. Vaya, vaya —alzó la copa en su dirección en un brindis fingido—. Si alguna vez Ocasiones Especiales empieza a ir mal, siempre te puedes dedicar a la investigación privada.

—No creo que fuera buena. Soy demasiado propensa a sacar las conclusiones equivocadas.

—Pero, ¿por qué tomarte tantas molestias? Aunque hubiera estado con Armstrong en vez de Lust, seguía siendo una comida de trabajo. Por lo general no asistes.

Ese era el momento de contarle lo de la carta anónima; de hablarle de todas las dudas y miedos que sentía desde entonces. Contarle el miedo que le provocaba pensar que su matrimonio podía romperse, que la distancia entre ellos se agrandaba cada día y que de seguir así ya no podrían salvar.

—Pero a mí me interesa tu trabajo —repuso a cambio—. Siempre me ha interesado. Leí tu primer investigación de alquimista, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —esbozó una lenta sonrisa—. Lo recuerdo. Pero desde entonces no has vuelto a leer ninguno. Al menos no en manuscrito.

—Bueno... no ha hecho falta. Después de todo, fuiste un militar exitoso, un alquimista estatal. Y tenías a Grumman... y a Armstrong para hablar de tu trabajo. Personas que sabían de lo que opinaban.

—Pero no estaban a la altura de tu percepción, Riz.

—Y estaba mi carrera —se apresuró a explicar—. Y luego nos mudamos aquí —rió con tono nervioso—. Todo... cambió.

—Supongo que sí —tras un silencio, dejó la copa en la mesita—. Iré a comprobar la cena.

—¿Buena? —preguntó Roy con un leve destello de humor en sus ojos cuando Riza dejó los cubiertos en el plato.

—Mejor. Ha sido una cena espléndida, Roy.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Me temo que de postre sólo hay fruta —empujó una fuente con nectarinas, albaricoques y uvas hacia ella.

—No sé si podré —eligió una nectarina y comenzó a cortarla en cuartos, luego hizo una pausa—. Casi lo olvidaba. Becca nos ha invitado a cenar el sábado. Parece que Neil se va a trabajar al extranjero y es una fiesta de despedida.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó Roy, echándose atrás en la silla—. ¿Era el hombre de sus sueños?

—Al parecer no —Riza se mordió el labio—. Creo que todo este tiempo ha estado enamorada de un hombre casado... y jamás lo adiviné —sacudió la cabeza—. Ni me lo creo. Pensé que la conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Cuánto conocemos de los demás? —su voz sonó con un deje extraño— . ¿Te dijo quién era?

—No. Sigue siendo un secreto. Me da la impresión de que la ha estado engañando, haciéndole creer que iba a dejar a su esposa —suspiró—. Pobre Becca.

—Bueno, quizá la deje —Roy acercó la fuente con la fruta y eligió un racimo de uvas—. Quizá está esperando el momento adecuado... si es que eso existe.

—¿Hablas en serio? —lo miró fijamente—. ¿Crees que debería romper su matrimonio?

—Suena como si ya lo hubiera hecho —se encogió de hombros—. Tener una aventura es una especie de abandono.

—Sí... pero si fuera algo pasajero el matrimonio quizá pudiera sobrevivir.

—Me pregunto si es posible —reflexionó.

—Estoy convencida de que sí —afirmó Riza con pasión—. Con buena voluntad por ambas partes.

—Vaya, cariño, ¿estás defendiendo a ese marido errante? —enarcó las cejas en gesto burlón.

—En absoluto. Estoy de parte de la esposa.

—¿Sin conocer las circunstancias? —provocó él—. Ella puede tener igual culpa si la relación no funciona.

—O tal vez viva en un paraíso ignorante, sin tener idea de lo que está pasando.

—Pensé que tus simpatías estaban del lado de Becca —indicó.

—Bueno, así es —se apresuró a responder—. Sólo me gustaría que pudiera conocer al hombre adecuado y... asentarse.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que deseas? —su tono fue desapasionado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dejó la nectarina cortada y se secó las manos con la servilleta.

—Pensaba en tu comentario anterior... que todo cambia—se encogió de hombros—. Quizá las consecuencias no te resultaran del todo placenteras.

—Tonterías —aseveró Riza—. Quiero que Becca sea feliz, eso es todo. ¿Qué daño hay en ello?

—Ninguno —seleccionó otro racimo de uvas con expresión enigmática—. De todos modos, iremos el sábado y despediremos a Neil al limbo del olvido. No perdamos más tiempo en el tema.

—Tengo entendido que no hay mucho que perder... antes de que te vayas a North City.

—La chica detective vuelve al ataque. Pensaba decírtelo esta noche.

—Decírmelo —repitió despacio—. No... preguntármelo. Preguntarme si me importaba.

—Llevas una vida tan ajetreada, cariño —se encogió de hombros—. Ni siquiera pensé que notaras mi ausencia. Además, un breve tiempo separados podría resultar terapéutico. Nos dará un poco de espacio... tiempo para pensar.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Riza sintió como si la hubiera tocado con una mano helada.

—Creo que es lo que ambos necesitamos —su rostro era inescrutable.

—¿Por eso me preparaste la cena? —inquirió con forzada ligereza—. Para que el golpe no fuera tan duro

¿por qué quieres espacio?, gritó en silencio. Si ya estamos separados por miles de kilómetros ¿Y qué necesitas pensar en ese tiempo?

—Quizá me preocupaba tu repentina falta de apetito —replicó.

—Resaca del almuerzo. Es difícil comer con el pie de alguien en la boca — calló—. Roy... no le dirás nada a Becca, ¿verdad? Me refiero a su amante. Creo que no era su intención contármelo.

—No diré una palabra. No te muevas, traeré un poco de café.

—Qué servicio —le regaló una sonrisa—. Tal vez deberías irte más a menudo.

—Tal vez lo haga —indicó con sonrisa oblicua.

¿Acababa de hacerle una advertencia?, se preguntó. ¿Le decía que su matrimonio también estaba prácticamente acabado? ¿Qué tenía a una amante secreta en su vida? ¿Un amor ante el que ya no podía resistirse?

Respiró hondo. Sin importar lo que hubiera querido decir, parecía que durante el futuro inmediato pretendía que la vida continuara como de costumbre.

«Y eso es lo que debo hacer yo», reflexionó. «Tomarme las cosas según vengan, aunque parezca imposible». Se levantó y se acercó al teléfono.

—¿Rebecca? Nos encantará ir a cenar el sábado.

Riza se cepilló el pelo. Había cuidado mucho su aspecto para la cena de esa noche. Como tenía un día libre, fue a un salón de belleza para que le arreglaran todo el cuerpo, incluyendo un masaje con aceites aromáticos. «Era lo ideal para el estrés», pensó. Esa era la causa de los distintos ataques de náusea que la asolaron durante la semana. Ya no podía permitírselos más. Necesitaba estar en excelente estado de forma, física y mental, si quería convencer a Roy de que su matrimonio aún merecía la pena ser salvado.

Después del incidente con Lust, había realizado un valiente intento de convencerse a sí misma de que sus sospechas y miedos eran totalmente infundados, y que la carta anónima había sido la casual consecuencia de una persona triste sin vida propia. Y, en la superficie, las cosas parecían normales. Roy y ella compartían un techo y, con cierta tensión, un lecho; se veían brevemente durante el desayuno y en la cena hablaban del día que habían tenido.

Pero era consciente de que aunque Roy se había mostrado solícito con sus ataques de náusea, entre ellos no existía una intimidad real. La conversación que mantenían no ahondaba en nada y la risa sonaba hueca.

«¿Era eso lo que pasaba en todos los matrimonios?», se preguntó, dolida. «¿Todo el mundo despertaba una mañana y descubría que el ardiente ímpetu que otrora los había enviado a los brazos del otro se había enfriado hasta convertirse en un pálido recuerdo?» Lamentó haber destruido la carta. Habría sido mejor mostrársela a él y arriesgarse a la agonía de su culpabilidad que a continuar con esa incertidumbre.

«Al menos», pensó, «lo habría sabido...» También Becca parecía preocupada. Quizá la perspectiva de la marcha de Neil la había afectado más profundamente que lo que había imaginado. O quizá estaba considerando la manera y los medios de conquistar al hombre que de verdad amaba.

Se levantó y se analizó con ojos críticos en el espejo. El vestido que había elegido no era nuevo, pero a Roy siempre le había gustado; era abiertamente sexy, de crepé negro, con un escote apenas pronunciado. También las medias eran negras, igual que la ropa interior sinuosa y nueva que se había regalado. Se pintó los ojos con meticuloso cuidado; su boca brillaba como una rosa aromática y misteriosa.

«Si esto no funciona, me rendiré», pensó al volverse para recoger el bolso. Pero sabía que era mentira. Seguiría luchando para retener a Roy hasta su último aliento, hasta que toda esperanza se hubiera desvanecido. Se sintió ridículamente cohibida al bajar al salón.

Roy hablaba por teléfono con el organizador de la convención.

—Me reuniré con ustedes durante el almuerzo —decía—. Entonces podremos repasar los últimos detalles. Adiós.

Colgó y se volvió. Al verla, Riza observó que abría los ojos con repentina intensidad. Sintió que el aire que los separaba crepitaba con una nueva percepción... y algo más. Notó que los pechos se ponían tensos bajo el sujetador de seda que los contenía. Un hondo temblor de necesidad bajó por su cuerpo hasta la unión de sus piernas.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó con voz un poco temblorosa.

—Estás... arrebatadora —la acarició con los ojos, deteniéndose en el contorno de sus pechos, en las líneas sutiles de los muslos bajo el ceñido crepé. Luego miró el reloj—. Y el taxi que llamé ya debe estar abajo.

—Siempre podemos despedirlo —sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba en la garganta al tratar de recuperar su atención, encender el deseo que había percibido en el súbito calor de su mirada.

—Así es —coincidió—. Pero no sería muy educado con Becca, que nos espera y que en este momento parece necesitar toda la consideración que podamos darle.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —repuso con voz frágil después de haberse tragado el orgullo—. Mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos llegar tarde.

Recogió la chaqueta y el bolso y con la cabeza erguida se dirigió hacia la puerta, tratando de no escuchar la voz que en su interior le decía que quizá ya fuera tarde para los dos.


	10. Capítulo 7

«Probablemente no era la peor cena a la que había asistido», reflexionó Riza después. «Pero le andaba cerca»

Becca los había recibido de forma extravagante, sus generosas curvas enfundadas en un tubo color rojo y con la sonrisa clavada en el rostro. Quizá de pronto se había dado cuenta de que iba a echar de menos a Neil.

Como siempre, la comida había sido deliciosa. Riza se había obligado a degustarla y alabarla, como si nada más le importara en el mundo. Observó a Roy disimuladamente, tratando de ver más allá de su máscara, aunque sin conseguirlo. No había ofrecido ni una palabra que no le hubiera sido solicitada durante la cena.

Quizá su silencio indicaba que también él comprendía que habían llegado a una especie de punto muerto en su relación, pensó Riza con agonía. Y, de algún modo, en todo momento ella charló y rió, preguntándole a Neil por su nuevo trabajo, bromeando con las estrictas leyes xignenses sobre el alcohol.

Sería afortunada si al día siguiente no padecía una afonía. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la atmósfera alrededor de la mesa había mostrado todos los síntomas de un funeral. También Neil había estado más silencioso que de costumbre. Incluso el entusiasmo que mostró ante la nueva aventura había parecido falso. Pero había reconocido que era un paso a lo desconocido.

—Y ante eso debes sopesar el valor de lo que dejas atrás —añadió—. Y me he dado cuenta que es incomparable.

Reinó un silencio incómodo, que rompió Becca al recoger los platos. Casi fue un alivio cuando después del café él se excusó diciendo que aún tenía que hacer las maletas.

—No ha sido una de mis mejores ideas —dijo Becca cuando Riza la ayudaba a llenar el lavavajillas.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que se vaya? —preguntó Riza con cuidado.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados —suspiró su amiga—. Hace meses me di cuenta de que Neil era como uno de esos vestidos que no quitas del fondo del armario porque te podría quedar bien si adelgazaras y te cambiaras el color del pelo.

—Él parece lamentarlo.

—Creo que firmó el contrato como un gran gesto hacia Helen, su ex —Becca hizo una mueca—. Con la esperanza de que la amenaza de su marcha conseguiría que ella volviera corriendo con lágrimas de arrepentimiento. El problema es que ella ha seguido adelante, como debe ser. Él es un buen chico, y para alguna mujer será un marido estupendo.

—Pero no para ti.

—Nunca en este mundo —sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Aún piensas en el otro hombre? —preguntó con suavidad. Becca asintió con brusquedad, sin apartar los ojos del suelo.

—No dejo de preguntarme si debí esforzarme más, hacer que eligiera. Entonces al menos habría sabido...

—¿Es demasiado tarde para averiguarlo?

—No lo sé —Becca mantuvo la vista apartada—. Quizá me asusta sacudir la balsa. Enfrentarme a las consecuencias.

—Pero si su matrimonio no funciona... si no es feliz, seguro que su mujer no querrá mantenerlo atado a ella.

—¿De verdad? —hizo una mueca—. ¿Y quién puede decir que ella ha notado que algo va mal?

Quizá haya considerado que cualquier grieta en su matrimonio se debe al desgaste normal. Y quizá siempre es así.

—¿Hay niños de por medio? —preguntó Riza tras un titubeo.

—No. Creo que ese podría ser un factor importante del problema. Él quería una familia. Ella ha preferido su carrera profesional.

—Claro está que desconoces la versión de ella de la historia —Riza se mordió el labio.

—Como no he parado de repetirme. Aunque de poca ayuda sirve.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Ahora mismo voy a retirar el resto de la mesa, mientras tú nos preparas un poco más de café.

—Y es evidente que vas a pensar en ello —apoyó una mano en el hombro rígido de Becca.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Creo que tengo que hacerlo... sea cual sea el precio —alzó unos ojos pesarosos y miró a Riza—. ¿Crees que me equivoco?

—No me considero capacitada para hacer un juicio moral sobre el asunto — repuso con gentileza—. No... no sé qué haría en tu lugar. Pero, sin importar lo que decidas, yo estaré de tu lado.

Rebecca le dedicó una sonrisa tensa y salió de la cocina. Sola, Riza llenó la cafetera y la encendió. Se sentía con el ánimo bajo mientras lavaba las tazas que habían usado y luego las depositaba en una bandeja. Le preocupaba no haber sido consciente del problema de Becca ni haber percibido el sufrimiento de su amiga.

«Dios, me he vuelto egocéntrica», se castigó. Y no podía presentar la excusa de que tenía problemas personales, porque era evidente que esa relación había empezado mucho antes de que su vida comenzara a hacerse pedazos.

Abrió la nevera y estudió el escaso contenido. Rebecca era una cocinera impulsiva, que compraba ingredientes frescos y los usaba al instante. Había unos pocos huevos, unos yogures, leche y el resto del cartón de nata que había utilizado para el café. Y, por supuesto, tres botellas de champán.

«Lo único que nunca le falta», pensó Riza con afecto al sacar la nata. Rellenó la jarra y llevó la bandeja al salón.

Mientras empujaba la puerta con el hombro, vio a Rebecca y a Roy de pie junto a la ventana, próximos, pero sin rozarse. Él le hablaba en voz baja y apremiante mientras ella lo miraba, con el rostro abierto y vulnerable, de un modo que Riza nunca le había visto. Ambos se hallaban demasiado absortos y no notaron su quieta presencia en el umbral.

Quiso decirles, «Hola, ¿me recuerdan?» Algo alegre y normal que cortara la tensión que llenaba la estancia, y que devolviera la atención de su marido y su amiga a ella. Pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Se obligó a avanzar y a depositar la bandeja en la mesa, y el ruido hizo que Roy girara bruscamente la cabeza.

—Café recién hecho —anunció con deliberada alegría—. Vengan a tomar una taza.

—Has sido rápida —Rebecca sonrió, pero tenía las mejillas encendidas en clara señal de inquietud interior.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, como habían hecho otras tantas veces, a hablar de la velada que acababa de pasar, pero de algún modo en esa ocasión fue diferente.

Las esporádicas risas sonaron huecas y hubo demasiados silencios. Lo único que no se alteró fue la tensión. En un momento Riza se lanzó a una charla animada sobre el torrente de pedidos que habían tenido últimamente, junto con los caprichos y algunas exigencias poco realistas de sus clientes.

—Y lo fantástico es que muchos de ellos vienen recomendados por otros — añadió—. Nuestra fama debe estar extendiéndose. A este ritmo no tardaremos en tener todo ocupado hasta el milenio.

—Felicidades —Roy echó un poco de nata en el café—. Has alcanzado el objetivo de los Noventa. Ya eres una mujer totalmente independiente.

—Haces... que suene como una sentencia.

—No estoy segura de que no lo sea —intervino Rebecca de forma inesperada.

—Seguro que bromeas —Riza intentó reír sin conseguirlo—. Tenemos éxito. Cada vez estamos más asentadas.

—¿Para alcanzar qué?

—Bueno... —Riza titubeó— nuestro sitio en el mercado. Seguridad financiera.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Becca sonó amargada—. Espero que consideremos que vale la pena —captó la mirada incrédula de Riza y se encogió de hombros a la defensiva—. Lo siento, cariño. Eso no se aplica a ti. Tú tienes una alternativa.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que se refiere a mí —dijo en voz baja Roy—. A nuestro matrimonio.

—Oh —Riza de pronto se sintió tonta—. Oh, sí, claro.

—Desde luego —coincidió Roy con tono burlón—. Y con eso, querida, creo que debemos regresar al hogar marital y dejar que Becca descanse un poco.

—¿Becca y tú tuvisteis una pelea? —preguntó desde una esquina del taxi.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —la figura oscura en el otro rincón estaba muy quieta.

—La situación parecía... incómoda en su casa.

—Quizá era ese tipo de veladas.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

—Creo que ya lo sabes —repuso él con tono seco.

—¿Te refieres a que te hablaba del otro hombre? —no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz—. ¿De lo que piensa hacer?

—Eso surgió.

—Pero, ¿por qué te hablaría a ti del asunto?

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, tú lo hiciste.

—Eso es distinto. Eres mi marido. Te cuento todo.

—¿De verdad, cariño? Qué halagador.

—Y no bromeo. Esto no es gracioso.

—Nunca pensé que lo fuera —dijo con súbita aspereza—. Tengo entendido que le has estado aconsejando que siguiera el deseo de su corazón, y al demonio las consecuencias.

—No exactamente.

—Me alivia oírlo.

—Eso me gusta. Fuiste tú quien comentó que si él había sido infiel, el matrimonio ya hacía aguas.

—Pero no necesariamente defiendo que Becca le dé el empujón definitivo — respondió con cierta crispación—. No tendrías que haber interferido, Riza.

—¿Y cómo describes tu propia intervención? —demandó con amargura—. ¿Un consejo fraternal?

—No está muy lejos de eso —corroboró con sequedad—. Le dije que tuviera cuidado y que se cerciorara de que era lo que de verdad quería. Porque las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

—Tienes una sabiduría superior a tus años.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así? —calló—. No importa. Quien necesita sabiduría es Rebecca.

—Hará lo correcto —afirmó Riza confiada.

—Espero que pienses lo mismo en el futuro —dijo, y guardó silencio.

Al llegar, subieron en el ascensor sin decir una palabra, pero mientras Riza entraba primero en el piso, dijo:

—Roy... no... no quiero que discutamos.

—No siempre podemos coincidir, Rizz —indicó con voz amable. —Pero últimamente siempre parecemos enfrentados —dejó la chaqueta en el sofá y se volvió para mirarlo—. Debes notarlo.

» Creo que unos cuantos días separados pueden sernos saludables —dejó su chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata.

—Unos cuantos días —repitió con amargura—. Ya llevamos distanciados semanas. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —contestó en voz baja.

—Pero no haces nada al respecto —dio un paso hacia él—. Hubo una época en que me habrías pedido que te acompañara a North City.

—Pensé que estabas agobiada de trabajo. Ese es el mensaje que recibí esta noche —la miró con serenidad—. Y tú jamás me has invitado a acompañarte uno de tus fines de semana.

—Eso es distinto —protestó ella—. Yo siempre asisto en calidad oficial.

—Mientras que yo, desde luego, viajo al norte por cuestiones de salud —indicó con ironía.

—No me refería a eso —explicó cansada—. Sé que eres el invitado de honor... —intentó sonreír—. Debería calentarme en el reflejo de tu gloria.

—Ahora no, Riza —meneó la cabeza.

—Ya no me deseas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la barbilla alzada en desafío.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? No podrías estar más equivocada —se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y con manos fuertes y ansiosas la atrajo hacia sí—. De acuerdo, te he estado observando —musitó—. Pensando en ti y en lo que haría en cuanto estuviéramos solos.

La besó con ardor y exigencia, separándole los labios con la familiaridad de la posesión, echándola hacia atrás sobre su brazo para que su boca pudiera acariciarle la larga línea del cuello, mientras con una mano buscaba abrirle la cremallera que sujetaba el vestido.

Cuando éste se abrió, Roy la contempló con aliento entrecortado al ver la seda negra que la cubría, la enagua que apenas sostenía sus pechos, las medias altas que casi no ocultaban su sexo.

—Dios —soltó la palabra con un deje de angustia—. ¿Sabes... tienes la más remota idea de lo hermosa que eres? ¿De lo absolutamente deseable que eres?

Le asió las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo, contra la fuerza y dureza de su erección justo cuando el vestido caía al suelo. Retorció la mano en su pelo y volvió a acercar su boca. Le mordisqueó el labio y buscó su lengua. Riza quedó aturdida... en precario equilibrio, tanto emocional como físicamente, mientras respondía a sus besos. Después de los días y las noches de práctico distanciamiento, ese súbito ataque a sus sentidos resultaba demasiado poderoso.

Se sintió abrumada, arrastrada en una marea incontrolable de emociones, con todo el cuerpo en tumulto. Contuvo el aliento cuando Roy apartó la breve enagua en pos de la expuesta tentación de sus pechos, moldeando con las manos la delicada carne y haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran con un doloroso deleite bajo el juego de sus dedos.

La boca de Roy se situó bajo su oreja, en la curva de su hombro. Riza echó la cabeza atrás y la apoyó en el brazo de él cuando comenzó a acariciarle los pechos con los labios, siendo su lengua una llama sutil que incitaba las cumbres enhiestas de sus pezones a nuevas alturas de éxtasis. Deslizó la mano por su estómago para encontrar la húmeda seda que cubría el dulce núcleo fundido de su ser y hurgar con dedo explorador el pleno calor abrasador de la excitación de ella.

Riza sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba en respuesta primitiva. Se abrió ciegamente al exquisito placer de sus caricias, embistiendo jadeante su mano. Al mismo tiempo lo desnudó con sus propias manos. En el intento le arrancó un botón de la camisa. Se mostró torpe con la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero al fin lo consiguió, y cerró los dedos en torno a él, acariciándolo, cada movimiento una insistencia desesperada para la realización última que tanto anhelaba.

Cuando él empezó a bajarla sobre la alfombra, Riza se hundió bajo su cuerpo, inerte, la mente en blanco. Ajena a todo menos a las sensaciones que Roy le provocaba y a su propia y delirante respuesta. Le quitó las últimas prendas de seda negra y la dejó desnuda salvo por las medias, que formaban un contraste erótico contra su blanca piel. Y ella lo ayudó a desprenderse de su propia ropa, ansiosa por sentir su piel contra la suya. Su fragancia masculina le llenó la nariz y la boca. Era tan familiar y, al mismo tiempo, tan misteriosa, tan infinitamente seductora.

Riza apoyó la boca en su hombro, saboreando su piel. Le acarició la espalda y gozó con la fuerza de sus huesos y músculos. Pasó los dedos sobre los duros glúteos y los largos flancos. Roy le besaba el cuerpo, dejando un perezoso sendero entre sus pechos, bajando hasta el hueco de su ombligo. Haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara en voluptuoso placer a medida que su lengua la provocaba y despertaba.

—Roy —dijo con voz contenida al apartarle la cabeza. Estaba tan cerca, y lo quería dentro de ella en su habitual juego de amor... uniéndose en el camino hacia el placer mutuo.

—Espera —le sonrió y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ella sintió el calor de su aliento sobre la piel delicada del interior de su muslo—. Entrégate —pidió con voz baja y ronca—. Experimenta el placer para mí.

Quiso protestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todas las cosas perversas y hermosas que él le hacía se unían en una sola espiral extática de sentimiento. Lanzó un grito de puro abandono cuando todo su ser tembló al ritmo de la profunda pulsación de su clímax. Cuando el mundo se estabilizó, tenía lágrimas en el rostro, y Roy se las secó con la manga de su camisa desgarrada. Riza trató de decir algo, pero él apoyó un dedo en su boca. Empezó a besarla otra vez, con mucha suavidad, rozándole la frente, los párpados, los pómulos y los labios, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello, los pechos, la curva del codo y la parte posterior de la rodilla. En lo hondo de su cuerpo Riza experimentó el despertar de la excitación renovada.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —susurró.

—Luego.

—Es... es demasiado pronto para mí.

—No lo será.

Las caricias de Roy se tornaron más sensuales, más osadas. Pero cuando ella trató de seguir sus pautas, darle placer con las manos y la boca, él sacudió la cabeza, le capturó las muñecas y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Durante un momento, sobresaltada, ella pensó en resistirse, pero en cuando la tentadora, deliciosa y prolongada exploración a que la sometía continuó, sin aliento comprendió que era mucho más fácil y gozoso dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera. Incluso empezaba a resultar... necesario... Y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que en absoluto era demasiado pronto. Todo su cuerpo pareció suspirar de placer cuando entró en ella.

Se movió en su interior con suavidad y fluidez, arrastrándola a su ritmo, incrementándolo poco a poco, cada vez más y más hondo. Bañada en sudor, Riza le rodeó los hombros, cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo mantuvo dentro de ella, avanzando ambos hacia un apasionado punto sin retorno. Sus bocas se mostraron ansiosas, casi fieras, en sus exigencias. No se daba ni se pedía cuartel. En esa ocasión, fragmentado su control, los espasmos que convulsionaron el cuerpo de Riza dieron la impresión de que iban a desgarrarla. Oyó el grito de Roy y la voz que se le quebraba al pronunciar su nombre. Durante largo rato yacieron en los brazos del otro sin hablar; ella tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho, él los labios sobre su pelo.

—¿Tienes frío?

Sólo había experimentado un leve temblor, pero él lo notó.

—Un poco —se sentó, sintiéndose tímida—. Y me siento tonta desnuda con estas medias. Como si fuera la chica de las páginas centrales de alguna revista para hombres.

—Estás maravillosa —sonrió—. Eres mi fantasía privada.

—Nunca habíamos hecho esto. Me refiero a hacer el amor aquí abajo — recogió el vestido e introdujo los brazos en sus mangas.

—Pues tendríamos que haberlo hecho —hizo a un lado la falda para depositar un último y rápido beso justo encima de las medias—. Al fin esta maldita alfombra ha justificado su existencia —con movimiento ágil se incorporó, totalmente ajeno a su propia desnudez, y la levantó—. ¿Puedes subir sola o quieres que te lleve?

—¿Te quedan fuerzas? —Riza fingió sorpresa.

—Pruébame —exhibió una sonrisa depredadora.

—Pensé que acababa de hacerlo.

—La noche aún es joven.

—Es un alarde que quizá te obligue a cumplir.

—Y el placer definitivamente no será sólo mío.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y juntos fueron al dormitorio. El cuerpo de Riza resplandecía de satisfacción, pero, lo que era más importante, en lo más hondo de su ser florecía algo que podía ser esperanza... o incluso felicidad. «Ahora todo irá bien», pensó con renovada confianza. Tenía que ser así...


	11. Capítulo 8

Riza despertó poco a poco, estirándose como un gato mientras somnolienta absorbía la sensación de total bienestar que la invadía.

Con los ojos cerrados ante la luz que penetraba en la habitación, dejó que su mente vagara de vuelta a lo sucedido la noche anterior, sonriendo con alegres reminiscencias.

Hacer el amor con Roy siempre había sido bueno, pero últimamente quizá se había vuelto demasiado doméstico. Aunque lo de la noche anterior había cambiado todo... había abierto una nueva dimensión. Podrían haber sido desconocidos que se encontraban por primera vez, buscando los secretos más íntimos del otro con inusitada ansia, utilizando el placer mutuo para elevarse a cumbres insospechadas.

En ocasiones, su capacidad para incitar al igual que responder le había asustado. Roy había mostrado un salvajismo próximo a la oscuridad, y alguna faceta escondida y desconocida en ella había salido a su encuentro. Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero...

Abrió los ojos y se sentó con la mirada clavada en el espacio vacío junto a ella. Pero Roy no estaba. Y su decepción resultaba casi absurda.

Si no estaba... ¿a dónde había ido? Durante un momento se quedó muy quieta, tratando de escuchar... incapaz de detectar la tranquilizadora ducha.

Miró inquieta la almohada ahuecada de Roy y se preguntó si podría haber imaginado toda esa experiencia gloriosa y sensual. Luego oyó inconfundibles sonidos de movimientos en la planta baja y se relajó.

Claro, se preparaba para su viaje. Después de todo, lo había oído hablar con el organizador, acordando que estaría en North City al mediodía. Y también ella tendría que moverse a la velocidad de la luz si pensaba acompañarlo. Tenía pendientes unas vacaciones, y Becca podría mantener el fuerte unos días. Quizá así no recordara sus problemas.

«Sea como fuere, no volveré a perder a Roy de vista», pensó con decisión. «Nunca más».

Se puso una bata y bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, sintiéndose extrañamente tímida.

Quiso que Roy la abrazara y le enseñara con el contacto de su boca que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, sino una dorada realidad. En medio del salón tenía preparada su maleta de piel. La puerta de su despacho se veía entreabierta. Riza avanzó en silencio y se asomó. Roy se hallaba ante su escritorio y guardaba unas carpetas en el maletín. Cuando la puerta crujió, alzó la vista con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. Quería dejarte dormir —dijo con voz casi impersonal. No era el recibimiento que ella había esperado.

—Bueno, mis planes eran diferentes —miró su reloj—. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes darme para avisarle a Becca y guardar algunas cosas en una maleta?

—¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? —preguntó tras una pausa y cerrar el maletín.

—Porque he decidido ir contigo... a la convención —rió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. No sé si North City habría sido mi elección ideal para una segunda luna de miel, pero aprovecharé al máximo lo que pueda ofrecer — estudió su rostro en busca de alguna señal de satisfacción por su parte—. ¿Algo va mal? ¿No te complace que quiera estar contigo?

—Me encanta —repuso con tono seco—. Por desgracia, no va a ser posible —esbozó un amago de sonrisa—. En otra ocasión, tal vez.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que me dejas a un lado —expresó despacio.

—En absoluto. Los dos tenemos nuestras respectivas carreras. A veces siguen direcciones diferentes —se encogió de hombros—. Esta es una de esas veces, eso es todo.

—Parece que te lo tomas con mucha calma.

—No es demasiado importante —guardó el ordenador portátil en la funda—. Tú ya has dejado claro lo ocupada que estás en tu trabajo. ¿Puedes permitirte dejar desatendida la mina de oro? De todos modos, te aburrirías mortalmente —añadió—. Aparte de las conferencias y seminarios, me han pedido que dirija un par de talleres para aspirantes a alquimistas. Los dos sabemos que no te entusiasman demasiado.

—¿Sigue interponiéndose entre nosotros? —Riza respiró hondo—. Me refiero al hecho de que no quisiera que dejaras tu trabajo en la bolsa.

—Habría apreciado un poco más de fe.

—Pero creía en ti —protestó ella—. Creía en tu literatura.

—Pero no en mi habilidad para tener éxito —sonó irónico—. Habrías preferido que fuera una afición, alejada de mi trabajo cotidiano. Algo que me mantuviera en casa por las noches.

—Estaba asustada —hizo una mueca a la defensiva—. Nunca indiqué lo contrario —se apresuró a decir—. Parecía un riesgo tan alto.

—Yo los tomaba todos los días con la alquimia de fuego —aseveró con voz áspera—. Riesgos desesperados. Con esa cantidad de dinero ni siquiera te puedes permitir el lujo de pensar en ello. Pero como no lo sabías no te preocupaban.

—¿Y es por eso... por lo que no quieres que vaya contigo al Norte? — preguntó con incredulidad.

—No. Pensé que habíamos acordado que ambos necesitábamos un poco de espacio.

—En ese caso, puedo preguntarte a qué vino todo lo de anoche.

—Pensé que era sexo. Satisfacer una necesidad mutua.

¿O se trata de una pregunta con trampa? ¿Eso pensaba?, demandó su atontado cerebro. ¿Podía justificar el dar y recibir placer y amor apasionado como una simple gratificación de un apetito? ¿Sólo había significado eso para él? El dolor se retorció como un cuchillo en sus entrañas.

—Bas... bastardo —le tembló la voz—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa manera? Como si fuera una especie de buscona.

—Porque pensé que te estabas ofreciendo. El vestido... la ropa interior parecían transmitir señales inconfundibles —hizo una mueca cínica al observarla—. Espero no haberlas leído mal. Dios prohíba que realice algo políticamente incorrecto.

—Lárgate de aquí —espetó con la barbilla alzada—. Vete al norte... y quédate allí. Toma todo el espacio que necesites. Y no me importa si no regresas.

—Qué caprichosa eres, cariño. Hace apenas un momento hablabas de una segunda luna de miel.

—Eso fue cuando aún pensaba que podíamos tener un matrimonio. No una broma enferma.

Dio media vuelta, salió del despacho y subió las escaleras, tratando de no tropezar con la bata. Llegó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, consciente de que las piernas probablemente ya no podrían sostenerla.

Escuchó, tratando de oír el sonido de Roy al seguirla para ir a hacer las paces. Quería hundir la cara en su hombro y decirle que no hablaba en serio. No podía dejar que se marchara de esa manera, aunque para él sólo hubiera sido un deseo satisfecho. El orgullo no importaba. Tendría que dar el primer paso conciliador, llamarlo. Preguntarle algo neutral, como cuándo iba a terminar la convención... Cualquier cosa, sin importar lo trivial que fuera, que consiguiera llevarlo a su lado. Así podrían reconciliarse, y convencerlo de que la llevara con él, que necesitaban hablar.

Se puso lentamente de pie y se ajustó la bata. Y entonces oyó el apagado e inexorable sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Roy —dijo con voz angustiada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, mientras rezaba para que fuera un error. Que no se había marchado.

Pero el piso estaba vacío. Comprendió que por primera vez no tenía garantías de que fuera a regresar. Fue el día más largo de toda su vida.

Gran parte de él lo dedicó a estar acurrucada en un rincón del sofá con la vista clavada en el vacío. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que le dijera que todo se iba a arreglar. Llamó a Becca, pero sólo salió su contestador automático. Incluso llamó a la madre de Roy. Si le decía que estaba sola, quizá la señora Mustang la invitara a ir a verla. Parecía que todo el mundo se había ido. Y que la única que quedaba atrás era ella.

Comenzó a mirar la hora de forma obsesiva, calculando una y otra vez cuánto tardaría Roy en llegar a su destino. Cuándo podría alzar el auricular y llamarla. Moría la tarde cuando se sintió preparada para reconocer que su optimismo era infundado. Que probablemente no iba a llamarla.

—Así es —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Entonces la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Sabía dónde se iba a realizar la reunión, así que una simple llamada a información le bastó para conseguir el número de teléfono del lugar.

—Allengarth Centre —dijo la voz cálida de una mujer—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Me gustaría hablar con Roy Mustang, por favor.

—Lo siento, pero aún no ha llegado —repuso tras una pausa.

—Pero lo esperaban al mediodía, ¿no? —su voz sonó llena de ansiedad.

—No, en absoluto. La reunión se inaugura mañana por la noche. El señor y la señora Mustang arribarán entonces, no antes.

—Lo siento —sintió la garganta paralizada—. No... no sabía que la señora Mustang lo acompañaba.

—Oh, sí —afirmó la mujer—. Lo dejó bien claro cuando aceptó la invitación. Tenemos una suite preciosa para nuestros invitados de honor —calló un instante—. ¿Quiere que le dé un mensaje cuando llegue?

—No, gracias —se tranquilizó con un esfuerzo supremo—, puede esperar —tardó en colgar el auricular.

Las manos no parecían estar coordinadas con su cerebro. «No era de extrañar que no quisiera que fuera con él», pensó aturdida. Tenía planes muy distintos. Se llevó el puño a la boca, acallando el gemido de dolor.

Lo de la noche anterior había sido la mayor traición de todas. ¿Cómo podía hacerle el amor de esa manera cuando planeaba pasar unos días prohibidos con su amante? A menos que fuera una despedida, desde luego. Algo para que lo recordara. Fue de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y la mente dándole vueltas. Y aún le quedaban veinticuatro horas interminables antes de poder ir al norte a enfrentarse a ellos. Siempre que decidiera esa ruta de acción.

Sí, ¿qué otra elección le quedaba? Era el momento de plantar cara. No era capaz de comer, pero necesitaba algo que desterrara el frío interior y le devolviera las fuerzas.

Al final calentó una lata con sopa de tomate. Tampoco pudo soportar la idea de dormir en su cama. Buscó un edredón y una almohada y se acomodó en un sofá, donde una píldora para dormir la sumió en un sueño inquieto y cargado de imágenes. Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y por un momento tuvo la tentación de llamar a la oficina para decir que no iría.

La idea de enfrentarse a Rebecca y Debbie y tener que fingir que todo estaba bien le revolvió el estómago. Pero la perspectiva de otro día en el piso, yendo de un lado a otro y atormentándose con imágenes de Roy y la otra mujer, resultaba igual de insoportable.

Tomó unas pastillas de paracetamol y, con los ojos hinchados, se fue al trabajo en taxi. Debbie la recibió con cara larga.

—Rebecca no va a venir —informó—. Cuando llegué había un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que no se sentía bien.

Decidida, se sumergió en el trabajo para usarlo como paliativo y escudo contra la oscuridad que siempre anidaba en el borde de su visión. Esperó hasta última hora de la tarde para volver a llamar al Allengarth Centre; en esa ocasión contestó un hombre.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con voz firme—. ¿Puedo hablar con el señor Mustang, por favor? —el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza mientras esperaba que le pasaran con él.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo el hombre al rato—. No contestan en la suite.

—¿Pero están allí? —con la mano libre apretaba el borde de la mesa con tanta intensidad que los nudillos se veían blancos.

—El nombre del señor Mustang figura en el libro de registro, señora. ¿Quiere intentarlo luego? ¿O desea que le transmita un mensaje?

—No. Ningún mensaje.

Le dijo a Debbie que se marchaba pronto y fue a la floristería que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que hablar con alguien o estallaría, y la candidata obvia era Becca.

Mientras le preparaban las flores, Riza entró en la tienda de al lado a comprar una botella de vino. Juntas podrían ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Riza bajó del taxi y subió por el sendero hasta la puerta de entrada, intercambiando una fugaz sonrisa con la mujer de la casa de al lado, que plantaba unos bulbos. Tocó el timbre y esperó, pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

«Quizá Becca se encontraba físicamente enferma», pensó con el ceño fruncido. Se agachó y llamó por el buzón:

—Becca, soy yo. ¿Estás bien? Por favor, abre la puerta.

—Creo que no está en casa —la cabeza de la vecina se asomó por encima de la valla—. Ayer la vi irse con una maleta en un taxi, y no me percaté de su regreso.

—Debe ser una equivocación —indicó Riza—. No ha ido al trabajo por sentirse mal. Llamó para decirlo.

—Pero yo la vi —insistió la otra mujer—. Del mismo modo que la veo a usted ahora —hizo una pausa—. Quizá se fue a un balneario —ofreció en su deseo por ayudar—. Usted tampoco tiene buen aspecto. Se ha puesto pálida. No irá a desmayarse, ¿verdad?

«No», pensó Riza, mordiéndose el labio hasta que probó sangre. «No voy a desmayarme, ni a gritar, ni a llorar». En voz alta dijo:

—Lamento no haber podido despedirla. Creo que sé a dónde ha ido — alargó el ramo de flores por encima de la valla—. Tal vez le gustaría quedárselas.

—Bueno, es muy amable —la mujer lo aceptó con renuencia—. ¿Está segura de que no desea guardarlas?

—No son mis favoritas.

—¿Quiere que le diga que vino a visitarla? Cuando regrese, claro está — preguntó la mujer a su espalda.

—No, gracias —Riza no dejó de andar—. Creo que la veré antes que usted.

Había una cafetería en la manzana siguiente. Pidió un café solo y se lo llevaron a una mesa del rincón. Necesitaba un estimulante para mitigar el impacto que acababa de recibir. Y también necesitaba sentarse antes de desplomarse al suelo. Su mente no paraba de evaluar una y otra vez las pruebas. Y sin importar el modo en que quisiera formular la ecuación, no dejaba de obtener la misma y terrible respuesta.

«Rebecca», pensó con el estómago revuelto. «Rebecca... y Roy». Al recordar las conversaciones mantenidas con ambos en la última semana, comprendió que eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pensó en la cena de despedida de Neil, cuando los encontró juntos en el salón, la expresión en el rostro de Rebecca... Y la muy necia la había apoyado, y a su amor prohibido.

Incluso la defendió. En ese momento entendió la advertencia que le había querido dar Roy. También entendía, demasiado tarde, por qué le había hecho el amor. «Para aliviar mis sospechas», tragó saliva a pesar del nudo que sentía en la garganta. «Cómo debieron reírse a mi espalda».

Ya no tenía ningún deseo de ir a North City. Lo último que deseaba era verlos juntos y enfrentarse a la confirmación final de sus peores elucubraciones. Aunque en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Su marido. Su mejor amiga. Los traidores.

El café tenía un sabor amargo en su garganta, pero lo bebió y se marchó, arrojando la botella de vino a una papelera.

«No puedo pensar qué hacer», dijo una voz inexpresiva en su cabeza. «No puedo regresar al piso... todavía no. No tengo nada... ni a nadie... y temo estar sola». Decían que lo mejor era ocultarse entre una multitud, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Iría al centro, cenaría, aunque no quisiera. Y vería una película.

Aún no podía decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso, porque todavía estaba atontada, pero no tardaría en sentir furia.

«Quiero que Roy pague», pensó cerrando los puños. «Quiero verlo sufrir, como lo hago yo ahora... si eso es posible. Quiero venganza».

Llegó al cruce con la avenida y se detuvo, buscando un taxi. Cuando una mano se posó en su hombro estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito; giró para enfrentarse a su agresor.

—Dios, lo siento —se disculpó el otro compungido y con encanto—. No pretendía sobresaltarte de esa manera. Imagino que no me recuerdas.

—Sí —repuso Riza despacio—. Te recuerdo muy bien. Eres Jean Havoc.

—La boda que jamás se celebró. Pero que se celebrará la semana próxima —sonrió—. En un registro civil con pocos testigos.

—Como tú dijiste —coincidió con esfuerzo—. Bueno, me alegro de que todo saliera bien.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Estás un poco lejos de casa, ¿no?

—Fui a visitar a una amiga. Pero ya no estaba.

—Entonces lo que ella pierde lo gano yo —exhibió una expresión de esperanza—. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que tomemos una copa antes de que vuelvas devotamente a tu casa?

Riza lo observó. Desde la primera vez que lo vio había sido consciente de su atractivo. En ese momento el traje le añadía una distinción adicional. Y todavía seguía interesado en ella. De pronto, con una claridad súbita y fría, se le ocurrió el modo en que podría vengarse de Roy.

—Gracias —estiró los labios secos en algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Re... realmente me gustaría.


	12. Capítulo 9

—Bueno, esto es maravilloso. Por los encuentros felices —Jean Havoc alzó su copa y Riza lo imitó—. No me lo creía cuando te vi en aquella esquina —continuó él—. Te llamé, pero parecías estar en otro mundo.

—Lo siento —Riza pasó un dedo por el pie de la copa—. Tenía la mente ida en ese momento.

—Te asusté de verdad, ¿no? —la miró fijamente—. Aún estás un poco pálida.

—¿Esa es tu forma de halagar? —rió con renuencia.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Seguro —miró en derredor del atestado pub—. Es un sitio agradable.

—Siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos —calló, luego añadió con brusquedad—: He pensado en ti, ¿sabes? Me preguntaba cómo te iba.

—Yo también he pensado en ti —bajó los párpados.

—¿Sí? —pareció tan auténticamente complacido que Riza sintió un remordimiento de conciencia—. ¿Y cómo está el Coronel? —añadió tras otra pausa.

—Oh... se ha marchado —bajó la vista a la mesa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Significa eso que esta noche no tienes que irte enseguida... y que estás libre para cenar conmigo?

—Seguro que ya tienes planes —hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Todo lo contrario, me encantaría que aceptaras iluminar una sombría noche de lunes. No puedes rechazarme una segunda vez.

«No podía decirle que no tenía intención de rechazarlo», pensó. «O que sus propios planes no se detenían en la cena». Rió.

—Bueno, pensaba abrir una buena lata...

Mientras él hacía una reserva telefónica, ella fue al cuarto de baño. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó mirándose en el espejo. «¿En qué estoy pensando?» Pero ya conocía la respuesta a eso. La habían engañado y pensaba pagar con la misma moneda. Era así de simple. Roy iba a averiguar que él no era el único que tenía a otra persona importante en su vida. Además, a todos los efectos su matrimonio estaba acabado, y ella ya era una agente libre.

«¿Quién podía decir que Jean Havoc no se convertiría en algo permanente en su vida?», pensó alzando la barbilla en gesto desafiante. Igual que otras muchas mujeres, tenía que empezar a levantar una nueva vida de las ruinas de la vieja. «Pero a mí me encantaba la vieja», pensó con desolación. «Quiero que me la devuelvan».

Pero Roy había tomado otra decisión. A partir de esa noche ella tenía que convencerse de que aún resultaba deseable, como ya le informaban los ojos de Jean. Que la pérdida del amor de Roy no era una especie de agujero negro por el que estaba destinada a caer durante toda la eternidad. Tenía su orgullo. Quizá era lo único que le quedaba. Asintió con vigor y regresó junto a su cita.

—Es un nuevo restaurante xignense —indicó Jean en el taxi—. Me han llegado buenos comentarios sobre él.

«Oh, Dios», rezó Riza. «Por favor... que no sea el Ryusaki». Y por una vez sus plegarias fueron respondidas. En la fachada ponía Aizawa. Comprobó que la comida era estupenda. Comenzaron con bolitas de arroz y camarón y pasaron a un jugoso estofado de exuberante sabor.

Jean tenía una charla amena. Sabía de platos y vinos buenos, y evidentemente disfrutaba con la comida, sin llegar a resultar pretencioso. También le gustaban los libros, y era un asiduo asistente a los teatros. En un momento pensó que a Roy le caería bien y tuvo que fingir que se le había caído la servilleta para recuperar la serenidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él.

—No —mintió con una sonrisa—. Pensaba en lo maravilloso que es este lugar. Debo decírselo... —calló.

—¿Decírselo a quien? —instó Jean—. ¿A tu marido?

—No —se apresuró a corregir—. A Becca... mi socia.

—¿Qué te ha parado?

—Creo que la sociedad no va a durar mucho —bajó la vista—. I... Imagino que vamos a cerrar la empresa.

—Qué pena —frunció el ceño—. ¿No te sentirás perdida sin ella?

—Ya no.

—Me sorprendes —aseveró con tono ligero—. Te hacía una de esas nuevas mujeres que lo tenía todo y que sin esfuerzo dividía su tiempo entre el matrimonio y ser la Empresaria del Año.

—El matrimonio requiere mucho esfuerzo, créeme —la amargura se filtró en su voz antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Pero debe tener sus compensaciones, de lo contrario la gente lo dejaría como un mal trabajo —le pasó el menú de los postres—. La tarte tatin es excelente —recomendó.

—Ya no puedo tomar nada más —sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien —aceptó—. Mi apartamento está cerca. Puedo invitarte a un café y un buen Armagnac.

«Ahí estaba», pensó ella con un nudo en la garganta. «Las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba tan alejada de los rituales de seducción que no lo había visto llegar. Aunque había esperado que él fuera más sutil». Se sintió extrañamente decepcionada. Pero no lo reflejó. Se obligó a sonreír y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso sería... —mantuvo la pausa adrede—... muy agradable.

Vivía en la tercera planta de un bonito bloque de apartamentos con fachada de ladrillos rojos. Su casa era amplia, con una decoración que mezclaba cosas modernas con piezas antiguas. Mientras él estaba ocupado en la cocina, Riza echó un vistazo con la copa de brandy en la mano, aunque sin llegar a centrarse en nada. Se detuvo ante una ventana, separó las cortinas y observó la oscuridad.

—Ven a tomar el café —Jean había vuelto y depositaba una bandeja en la mesa baja que había frente al sofá.

Aceptó la taza que le ofrecía con un murmullo de agradecimiento, buscando algo que decir... que lo convenciera de que estaba disponible y al mismo tiempo de que realmente eso era lo que ella quería. Pero no se le ocurrió nada. Quizá fuera mejor si la estrechaba en sus brazos y tomaba él la decisión.

Cuando Jean le quitó la taza de la mano no se resistió, aunque sintió que la garganta se le atenazaba. Dejó que la girara con suavidad para quedar frente a él. Cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos, lo hizo con gentileza, casi de forma tentativa.

No amenazaban nada, y Riza cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de responder, de sentir algo, pero sin conseguirlo. Sólo pensaba en Roy, y en el modo en que su cuerpo había florecido con gozo la primera vez que le tocó la mano. El único hombre al que había amado. El único al que había deseado. Nada podría cambiar eso.

—Ah —musitó Jean en voz baja. La soltó y alzó la taza de café. Reinó el silencio. Al rato añadió—: ¿Qué haces aquí, Riza?

—Me invitaste...

—Pero no esperaba que aceptaras —repuso—. Estás casada, Riza.

—¿Y qué diferencia plantea eso? —demandó a la defensiva.

—Mucha, diría yo. En especial para alguien como tú —sacudió la cabeza—. Toda la noche has exhibido tal fragilidad que si posara una mano en ti probablemente te quebrarías.

—Siempre podrías probar... —forzó una sonrisa—, y averiguarlo.

—No lo creo —volvió a sacudir la cabeza, con lentitud y pesar—. Y no es porque no quiera, sino porque sé que tu corazón no está en ello —suspiró—. Pero el mío sí podría estarlo, y no quiero que resulte herido.

—Ya... comprendo —dejó la taza con cuidado en la bandeja.

—No, no lo comprendes, porque ni yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo sé que esto no puede suceder, y fui un tonto al pensar lo contrario —esbozó una sonrisa fugaz—. Bébete el café, y también el Armagnac, porque das la impresión de necesitarlo; luego te llevaré a casa.

—No hace falta —respondió con rigidez.

—Sí —la contradicción fue firme—. En otro momento, en otro lugar, en otra dimensión, lo nuestro podría haber funcionado —calló un instante—. Pero ahora me da la impresión de hallarme atrapado en algo que acontece en tu vida y no estoy preparado para aprovecharme de tu desdicha.

—Me siento tan avergonzada —Riza agachó la cabeza—. Pensé que podría... quiero decir... pero no puedo. Lo... lo siento...

—Lo sé —dijo él—. Y no pasa nada —titubeó—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que de verdad está pasando?

—Tampoco puedo hacer eso —sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—Bueno —el tono de Jean fue filosófico—. Digamos que hemos disfrutado de una buena cena, y dejémoslo ahí.

—Eres un hombre tan agradable. Me gustaría...

—No, no es verdad —hizo una mueca—. Eso me enseñará a no cazar en la reserva de otra persona.

No hablaron mucho en el taxi que los llevó hasta el piso de Riza.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Jean al acompañarla al ascensor. «No», pensó Riza. «Pero al menos no he empeorado una situación ya mala».

—Estaré bien —alzó la barbilla—. Y... gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

—Dicen que es mi mejor rasgo —plantó un beso fugaz en su mejilla y se marchó.

Riza cerró la puerta y se quedó unos momentos apoyada contra ella, escuchando el silencio. «¿No basta con sentirte herida y furiosa que tienes que comportarte de una forma impensable?», se reprendió.

Si Jean Havoc hubiera sido una clase diferente de hombre, podría haber estado en verdaderos problemas. Una mirada al contestador le indicó que no había ningún mensaje. ¿Qué esperaba? Sin fuerzas, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un té de hierbas.

Quizá la calmara y la ayudara a dormir, pensó mientras lo bebía. Puede que incluso consiguiera que dejara de pensar. No podía enfrentarse a otra noche en el sofá. Además, tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse a la mitad de la cama vacía. Se dio una ducha y se puso el camisón. Se echó y se quedó mirando la oscuridad, tratando de reconciliarse con la idea de un futuro sin Roy.

«Y yo pensé que éramos tan felices», se mofó. «Que lo teníamos todo. Una carrera de éxito, un buen estilo de vida, satisfacción».

Pero al mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que el entusiasmo de Roy por los adornos exteriores de su éxito siempre había sido callado. Ella había elegido el piso, y él lo aceptó. Como explicó con un encogimiento de hombros, podía escribir en cualquier parte. Pero en ese momento comprendió que Roy nunca lo había considerado un hogar, del modo que se sentía a gusto en su antiguo apartamento.

«Yo quería prestigio... enviarle señales al mundo», reflexionó. «Como era feliz, supuse que también Roy lo sería. Pero no era así. Él quería un estilo de vida muy distinto, ese del que siempre habíamos hablado... y yo también lo quería, en cierto sentido. Pero había tantas otras cosas en marcha que parecía fácil postergarlo». Pero... él se cansó de esperar. Se preguntó cuánto habría tardado en comprender lo que sucedía sin la carta anónima que, con una mueca, supuso que debió enviar Becca. De golpe se sentó en la cama.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —habló en voz alta en la oscuridad—. No soporto las asociaciones. Y tampoco puedo esperar que él vuelva a decirme lo que pasa. Será más fácil para ambos que ya me haya ido. Sin explicaciones ni excusas... una ruptura limpia.

Al día siguiente encontraría un apartamento, un sitio donde estar hasta poder trazar algunos planes reales. No sólo su vida con Roy iba a quedar desmantelada, sino también su negocio. Tendría que preparar algunos proyectos laborales, solicitar un préstamo para comprar la mitad de Rebecca. También encontrar otras oficinas, un lugar con menos recuerdos.

—Empezaré mañana —se juró, echándose y cerrando con decisión los ojos.

Cuando despertó vio un día grisáceo, algo adecuado en esas circunstancias.

—Becca aún no ha venido —informó Debbie cuando llegó a la oficina. —Puede... que no vuelva en un tiempo —explicó con cautela—. Tendremos que arreglarnos.

Fue otra mañana ajetreada en la que el teléfono no paró de sonar. Riza terminaba un borrador de presupuesto cuando recibió una llamada por la línea directa.

—Sí —contestó distraída. —Riza, querida, soy Chrid —la voz de Madame Christmas sonó tímida—. Gracia y yo estamos en la ciudad para hacer algunas compras. Sé que es algo imprevisto, pero, ¿podrías escaparte para comer con nosotras? —hizo una pausa—. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz cortada y un nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que sí —Madame Christmas titubeó—. He reservado una mesa en Wallaces para la una y media —rió incómoda—. Espero que no sea demasiado tradicional para ti.

—No —aseguró Riza—. Será... un placer.

Colgó y respiró hondo. ¿Habría delegado Roy en su tía para transmitirle la noticia? ¿Se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevía a verla en persona?, se preguntó antes de recordar su propia intención de evitarlo mudándose del piso.

Al bajar del taxi Riza pensó que Wallaces siempre había sido uno de los restaurantes favoritos de sus suegros. Lo que aún no entendía era por qué había aceptado ir. Se protegió bajo el paraguas y le pagó al conductor, luego se cobijó bajo el toldo verde.

Era un restaurante convencional que servía platos típicos de Amestris. Madame Christmas y Gracia ya estaban sentadas a la mesa. Cuando Riza se acercó, su suegra se levantó, pero Gracia no se movió.

—Riza, querida. Me parece que hace siglos que no te veo —su voz sonó contenida, pero el beso que le dio mostró su habitual calidez. Luego se apartó y la observó con ojos críticos—. Has perdido peso. Espero que no estés en una de esas terribles dietas.

—Creo que se debe al estrés —contestó—. Hola, Gracia.

—Hola —Gracia la miró con expresión velada.

—Estamos bebiendo agua mineral —dijo la señora Mustang al volver a sentarse—. Pero si tú deseas algo más fuerte, adelante.

—¿Crees que lo necesito? —la sonrisa de Riza fue tensa—. ¿Puedo decir que sé por que vinieron y lo que van a contarme?

—¿Sí? Bueno, está bien... pero podríamos tener un almuerzo agradable...

—En realidad no está bien —Gracia, acalorada de repente, se adelantó y habló en voz baja y furiosa—. Una felicitación podría ser agradable... o incluso una muestra de interés por cómo me siento. Pero, claro está, eso es esperar demasiado. Desde que te casaste con Roy siempre hemos tenido que ir de puntillas para no herir tus sentimientos... cerciorarnos de que no te perturbábamos. Bueno, a mí ya no me importa más. Creo que eres una zorra egocéntrica.

—Espera un minuto... —Riza frunció el ceño incrédula.

—No he terminado —Gracia respiró hondo—. Sucede que amo a mi marido y amo a mis hijos. Ellos me brindan más satisfacción que la que jamás me dio mi carrera. Sin importar lo que tú puedas pensar, soy feliz. Así que, ¿podemos ahorrarnos las miradas de pena y los comentarios críticos, por favor?

—Dios mío —dijo Riza, comprendiéndolo de golpe—. Gracia... vas a tener otro hijo.

—Eso ya lo sé —repuso la castaña—. Y todo el mundo en mi familia, excepto tú. Pero a ti no hay que decírtelo por si piensas que se te vuelve a insistir sobre el tema y empiezas a fastidiar de nuevo al pobre Roy.

—Eso ha sido mi culpa —lamentó Chris—. No mostré tacto al interferir de esa manera... oh, esas cosas que odio en las otras suegras. No culpo a Riza por estar furiosa.

—¿El día que me presenté sin avisar? —las miró a las dos—. ¿De eso se trataba?

—Habíamos preparado una pequeña celebración —Gracia la miró con ojos desafiantes—, pero no pudimos tenerla estando tú presente, para que no pensaras que hurgábamos con sal en tu herida.

—Jamás habría pensado eso —protestó Riza.

—¿De verdad? —el tono de Gracia fue escéptico—. No era esa la impresión que daba. Y no te lo estaría diciendo ahora si no fuera a ser evidente en poco tiempo.

—Gracia —cortó Chris—. Ya basta.

—Hace un momento me llamaste zorra egocéntrica —Riza respiró hondo—. Parece una descripción correcta. Lamento que consideraras que no podías hacerme partícipe de un secreto tan importante hasta ahora. Me... me alegro de verdad por ti, Gracia.

—¿En serio acabas de adivinarlo, querida? —la señora Mustang tenía el ceño fruncido—. Por lo que acabas de decir...

—Oh, eso era otra cosa —se apresuró a interrumpir Riza—. Y en realidad no es importante —no podía estropearles el momento contándoles que Roy y ella iban a separarse—. A propósito, yo invito —le sonrió con incomodidad a Gracia—. ¿Puedes beber algo de champán o el bebé pondrá alguna objeción?

—Supongo que una copa no será muy perjudicial —la cara de la castaña se suavizó un poco—. Por lo menos ya he dejado de vomitar —alargó una mano y la apoyó en el brazo de Riza—. Gracias, y siento haber explotado contigo. Achácalo al desequilibrio hormonal —la miró—. ¿Estás bien? De pronto pareces aturdida. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

—No —respondió con esfuerzo—. De repente recordé algo que he pasado completamente por alto, eso es todo —giró la cabeza en busca del camarero—. ¿Estamos listas para pedir?

Por fuera fue el alma de la comida, riendo y hablando y haciendo brindis extravagantes en honor de Gracia y del bebé. Mientras que en todo momento una voz en su cabeza susurraba: «No puede ser verdad. Sólo fue una indisposición. Eso es todo. No puede ser otra cosa. No puede. No ahora... ni nunca». Y al pensar en ello quiso apoyar la cabeza en la mesa y llorar


	13. Capítulo 10

—Bueno, me encanta comunicarle que no se ha equivocado —la doctora Hamell le sonrió a su paciente—, ¿De verdad no adivinó que estaba embarazada, señora Mustang?

—No hasta hoy, cuando hablé con una amiga —Riza meneó la cabeza—. Pero estoy tomando la píldora.

—Que no es infalible. En especial si ha sufrido alguna molestia gástrica durante el último mes. ¿La ha padecido?

—Pero aún así, he perdido peso, no lo he ganado.

—Eso puede pasar en las primeras fases, pero no tardará en recuperarlo. ¿No se dio cuenta de que había perdido un período?

—No... no lo noté —tragó saliva—. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la mente. He estado bajo mucho estrés.

—Bueno, a eso hay que ponerle freno inmediato —dijo la doctora con fingida severidad—. Quiero que vea al experto en nutrición de la clínica, y que también pida hora para verme la semana próxima, cuando se haya recuperado de la sorpresa —hizo una pausa—. Imagino que quiere ir corriendo a casa a contárselo a su marido.

—No está en la ciudad. Ha salido a dar unas conferencias.

—Bueno, entonces será una magnífica sorpresa de bienvenida.

«En cuestión de horas he perdido a mi marido, a mi amiga y socia y adquirido un bebé que tendré sola», pensó al salir. No era una ganga, reflexionó con amargura.

Las recriminaciones ya eran inútiles. Volvería a la oficina y recogería sus cosas; le diría a Debie que se tomaba unos días libres. Luego encontraría una especie de santuario mientras intentaba recuperarse.

— Rebecca ha vuelto —le dijo Debbie cuando se encontraron en la escalera—. Y se nos ha acabado el café.

Alzó la barbilla, terminó de subir los escalones que quedaban y abrió la puerta. Becca se hallaba en la recepción, concentrada en arreglar unas rosas amarillas en el único jarrón de la empresa.

—Hola —intentó sonar indiferente—. ¿No son preciosas? En realidad son para ti, pero pensé que no te importaría que las colocara.

—Adelante —dijo Riza. «Ya te has llevado todo de mi vida, ¿qué importa un ramo de flores?» En voz alta añadió—: No esperaba verte.

—Ni yo estar aquí —Becca se mordió el labio—. Lamento haber mentido sobre lo de estar enferma. La señora Ransom dijo que me llevaste flores. Me... siento horrible.

—¿Por qué te han descubierto? ¿O esperabas que tu plan fuera un gran secreto?

—No sé qué esperaba —Rebecca hizo una mueca—. Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en ello hasta que llegué al aeropuerto, y entonces comprendí que no podía seguir adelante —echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Roy tenía razón, después de todo. Se había acabado, y debía dejar que así fuera —frunció el ceño—. Riza... ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—¿Qué aspecto se supone que debo tener... al oírte hablar de él de esa manera? —demandó con aspereza—. ¿Crees que porque forma parte del pasado ya no importa? Si es así, te equivocas.

—Pero tú me animaste —Rebecca la miró perpleja—. Dijiste que estarías de mi lado, sin importar qué pasara. No sabía que el matrimonio de Armstrong fuera tan importante para ti.

—¿Armstrong? —fue el turno de Riza de mostrarse sorprendida—. ¿Te refieres al general Armstrong? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Armstrong y yo nos hemos estado viendo durante casi un año —explicó Becca con voz tensa—. Al final decidió aceptar el traslado a South City para ver si podía recomponer su matrimonio. Intentar tener un hijo. Todo eso. Hace dos días decidí seguirlo y ver si podía recuperarlo —juntó las manos con fuerza—. Pen... pensé que lo sabías. Que Roy te lo había contado.

—No, jamás dijo una palabra.

—Ha sido... muy tolerante —Rebecca apretó los labios—. En especial cuando lo desaprobaba con todo su ser —hizo una pausa—. Nos conocimos en tu piso... en aquella fiesta de fin de año, ¿recuerdas?, cuando su mujer estaba resfriada y no pudo asistir.

—Sí —repuso Riza con voz temblorosa—. Lo recuerdo —incluso recordó a Becca y a Armstrong hablando en un rincón, las cabezas muy juntas. Recordó el placer que sintió al ver que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Le gustaba que sus amigos se hicieran amigos. Respiró hondo—. Dios mío, lo torpe que puede llegar a ser alguien.

—Lo de torpe lo entiendo, pero, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada? —Rebecca la miró con ojos inseguros—. Para serte sincera, Rizz, hace un momento parecía que me odiaras. Como si yo fuera la peor escoria de la Tierra. Y no he hecho nada.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Riza aún se mostraba cauta.

—Después de cancelar el billete de avión, me encerré en uno de los hoteles del aeropuerto —suspiró—. Lloré un poco, y me enfadé conmigo misma. Lo habitual. Sé que fue una estupidez, y te dejé sola, pero necesitaba... enterrar el pasado a mi propia manera. Estaba segura de que lo entenderías.

—No creo entender mucho... ni siquiera ahora —Riza reconoció con cansancio—. Lo siento, Becca. Está claro que me equivoqué. Creo que yo necesito irme, llorar y enfadarme.

—Creo que te vendría bien un descanso —coincidió—. ¿Qué piensa Roy?

—Roy no está —de algún modo logró evitar que se le quebrara la voz—. Da unas conferencias en el norte —con alguien que pensé que eras tú, y aunque me alegra mucho haberme equivocado, no mejora en nada la actual situación, pensó. De hecho, la revelación de Rebecca lo había vuelto a agitar todo.

—Comprendo —había una nota extraña en la voz de Becca—. Riza... di que me meta en mis asuntos si quieres, pero, ¿va todo bien entre Roy y tú?

—¿Qué hace que lo preguntes? —Becca había confiado en Roy, y quizá dicha confianza había sido recíproca.

—Esto, para empezar —dirigió la mirada a las rosas amarillas—. Las trajo hace media hora un hombre alto y rubio, muy atractivo. Dijo que se llamaba Jean y que venía para cerciorarse de que te encontrabas bien —la miró a los ojos—. Bueno... ¿lo estás?

—Lo estaré —afirmó—. Y... Jean... las flores... no son lo que piensas. Es... sólo un amigo.

—Me encantaría tener esos amigos —Rebecca suspiró—. Me gustaría haber dicho que estabas en la lista peligrosa, quizá hubiera vuelto.

—Becca, eres incorregible —a pesar de su tumulto interior, Riza esbozó una sonrisa—. Y necesito un favor... un par de días libres, sin preguntas —vio que su amiga fruncía el ceño y se apresuró a añadir—: Te juro que no tiene nada que ver con Jean Havoc.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedo ayudarte?

—Ahora no —Riza sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Pero quizá en el futuro...

—Estoy impaciente por saber qué pasa —Becca abrazó a su amiga con fuerza—. Pero tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Era de noche cuando Riza llegó a North City. Había conducido agradecida de que la incertidumbre terminaría pronto. Y pensando que conocer al fin la verdad sólo podría representar un alivio.

Era un pueblo pequeño en el que había un pub que ofrecía habitación y desayuno. Se hospedó allí. En esas circunstancias no podía alojarse en el Centre. El camino hacia el Centre estaba bien señalizado, por lo que Riza dejó el coche en la zona de aparcamiento en la parte posterior del pub y caminó los ochocientos metros que la separaban de Roy. Al llegar a las puertas del Centre tuvo una vacilación momentánea, luego enderezó los hombros y subió por el ancho sendero. Entró por las dobles puertas de cristal y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. A la derecha estaba la recepción y a través de una puerta abierta vio un bar con grupos de gente.

Se asomó, pero no pudo ver a Roy. Lo obvio sería preguntar en la recepción, pero era renuente a hacerlo. Después de todo, pensó, había conducido cientos de kilómetros para sorprenderlo desprevenido. En una de las paredes vio una enorme pizarra cubierta con anuncios. En ella encontró una lista de los delegados que asistían a la convención... y los números de sus habitaciones. Tras una rápida ojeada vio que Roy ocupaba la Suite Principal en la primera planta. Tragó saliva y de forma convulsiva cerró los dedos en torno a la correa del bolso. Había llegado el momento y no era posible retroceder el reloj a días más felices. Encontró la suite sin dificultad en el extremo de un largo corredor.

En el pomo de la puerta colgaba el cartel de «No Molestar». Estaba a punto de llamar cuando siguiendo un impulso primero probó la puerta; para su sorpresa, se abrió. La empujó con fuerza y entró. Fue consciente de movimientos, de cabezas que se volvían. Pero la única persona que vieron sus ojos fue a Roy. Se había puesto de pie y la miraba, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, los ojos velados.

—Hola, Kate —saludó con serenidad. Ella lo había planeado todo de camino. Iba a mostrarse digna, civilizada. No pensaba derrumbarse ni armar una escena. Pero ver su autocontrol cuando ella se estaba viniendo abajo hizo que algo estallara en su cabeza. Su voz salió al borde de un grito.

—No te atrevas a decirme «Hola». No te atrevas. Estoy embarazada, ¿me oyes? Embarazada.

Reinó un silencio atónito, luego, con ciertos titubeos, alguien se puso a aplaudir. Se le unieron otros, y el sonido le martilleó los oídos y alertó a su conciencia. Riza vio que se hallaba en un salón, con una docena de sillas distribuidas en un semicírculo, y percibió unas caras sorprendidas que le sonreían. La única cara que se mantenía seria era la de Roy.

—Como pueden conjeturar, damas y caballeros, esto no forma parte del curso —esperó que las risas murieran y luego añadió—: Quizá podamos proseguir mañana.

Hubo un murmullo de aquiescencia. Los asistentes comenzaron a levantarse, llevando las sillas junto a la pared, recogiendo papeles y maletines, mientras Roy los despedía en la puerta. Riza, inmóvil como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, notó sus ojos sobre ella. Pudo sentir su interés, los comentarios susurrados. ¿Dónde estaba la joven a la que esperaba encontrar?

No entre ese grupo. La única mujer presente ya había alcanzado la mediana edad. Había otra puerta en el extremo del salón. Riza se dirigió a ella, la abrió y entró. La habitación era espaciosa, con armarios y cómodas y una cama matrimonial. También estaba vacía. Abrió los armarios. En el primero vio la ropa de Roy colgada en espléndido aislamiento. Los otros se hallaban vacíos. Lo mismo descubrió en las cómodas. No había ni rastro de la presencia femenina que había esperado.

—Estábamos hablando de las entradas dramáticas —dijo Roy lacónico desde la puerta—. Tu llegada no pudo haber sido más sincronizada.

—No te rías de mí, bastardo —espetó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Me ves remotamente divertido? —tenía el rostro como tallado en granito, la boca sombría, con las líneas a los costados muy marcadas—. ¿Hace cuánto que sabes... lo del bebé?

—Lo averigüé hoy.

—Y viniste directamente a acusarme. Y también, sin duda, a recibir unas disculpas por haber interrumpido tu exitosa carrera. Bueno, pues para eso tendrás que esperar mucho, Rizz.

A Riza la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había ido para enfrentarse a él y, de algún modo, las tornas habían cambiado y era ella la equivocada. Abrió los labios para negarlo, pero Riy la cortó:

—¿Qué sucede a continuación? ¿Nos mudamos a un piso más grande y mejor, contratamos a una niñera y esperamos que nuestras vidas recuperen su estilo normal tras esta interrupción menor?

—No vine a discutir sobre eso. Ni... ni siquiera estoy segura de que deseara mencionar la existencia del bebé.

—Eso sí me lo creo —aceptó con tono amargo. Señaló la cómoda abierta— . ¿Buscas algo?

—Buscaba, pero al parecer has eliminado las pruebas. ¿Es algo que te han enseñado tus novelas de misterio?

—Sí me han enseñado que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen —se acercó a ella—. ¿Para qué has venido... si no es para comunicarme que voy a ser padre?

—Porque tienes una aventura. Y quiero conocerla —cerró de golpe el cajón—. No finjas conmigo, Roy. Lo... sé. Lo sé desde hace semanas.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —se sentó en la cama sin apartar ni por un momento los ojos de ella.

—Recibí una carta... una asquerosa carta anónima —el dolor le atenazó la garganta. Así que no iba a negarlo.

—¿Puedo verla?

—La rompí y luego la quemé.

—Una actitud comprensible —reconoció Roy con frialdad—. ¿Recuerdas lo que ponía?

—Que amabas a otra mujer —contuvo un sollozo—. Y la firmaba «Alguien que te quiere». Eso es lo peor de todo. Puede que sea la mujer a la que amas, pero, ¿no te parece que es muy desagradable, Roy?

—¿Por qué nunca mencionaste esa carta... siendo evidente que te impresionó?

—¿No era esa su intención? ¿O no sabías que la habían escrito?

—Sí —reconoció con voz extraña—. Lo sabía. Pero no produjo el efecto deseado.

—¿Esperabas que me marchara... que te dejara con el camino despejado?

—Todo lo contrario, pensé que te enfrentarías a mí con la carta. Que me la tirarías a la cara, que gritarías, que me golpearías incluso. Que exigirías saber qué estaba pasando.

—¿De qué habría servido? —alzó la barbilla—. No... no voy a montar una escena ahora. Ya he quedado como una tonta en el pasado. Sólo vine a buscar pruebas.

—¿Por qué pensaste que las encontrarías aquí?

—Porque vino contigo. La registraste como tu mujer. Por eso te dieron esta suite.

—Te equivocas, Rizz —meneó la cabeza—. Te registré a ti como mi mujer. Aunque no estaba seguro de que vinieras. Simplemente... recé para que así fuera. Confié en tu amor para que me siguieras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu otra mujer te defraudó?

—Tú eres mi otra mujer, Rizz —anunció con suavidad—. Tú y nadie más. Nunca ha habido... y nunca habrá nadie más. Sólo tú.

» Yo la escribí —alargó los brazos y le aferró las manos, acercándola a la cama junto a él. Temblaba—. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice —continuó—. Pero estaba desesperado, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa, Maes siempre se mostró reacio. Te veía marchar por ese túnel brillante, con los ojos clavados en otro horizonte, alejándote cada vez más de mí y de la mujer con la que me casé —sacudió la cabeza—. Jamás sabrás lo solo que me sentía. Lo asustado que estaba. ¿Te das cuenta de que a veces pasaban días enteros sin que habláramos?. Fines de semana en que no te veía. Daba la impresión de que todos nuestros sueños y planes habían quedado a un lado. Y vi cómo Armstrong pasaba por lo mismo en su matrimonio, a punto de perderlo todo —respiró de forma entrecortada—. Pensé que te perdía, Rizz, y no podía soportarlo —calló un momento—. Necesitaba saber si podrías soportar perderme. Siempre te dije que era un jugador... y en esta ocasión lo arriesgué todo.

—No te creo —dijo Riza con voz quebrada tras un silencio—. ¿Cómo podrías hacer algo así?

—Necesitaba una reacción de ti —explicó Roy con intensidad—. Imagino, que Dios me ayude, que quería que lucharas por mí... que me mostraras que te importaba. Que, con todo en contra, demostraras que aún compartíamos nuestro sueño —alzó las manos de ella y se las llevó al pecho—. Te amo, Riza... más que lo que nunca sabrás. Habría hecho esto y más para recuperarte. Si no puedes perdonarme... es algo que, de algún modo, aprenderé a soportar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Me dejaste pasar por todo esto? —había empezado a temblar—. Hiciste que te siguiera por Central... por todas partes...

—Juro que jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos —gimió—. Si te hubieras plantado ante mí en ese momento, te habría contado la verdad de inmediato. Estaba preparado para cualquier desenlace... pero tenía que averiguarlo —le enmarcó el rostro en las manos y la miró con ojos angustiados—. No te culparía si me odiaras. Pero me seguiste, Rizz. Ahora estás aquí, donde debes estar. ¿No significa eso que me amas? ¿Qué aún tenemos algo juntos por lo que vale la pena luchar?

La expresión era de súplica... vulnerable. Riza captó la inseguridad en su voz... la culpa. Y de pronto vio su matrimonio tal como él lo había visto. Y en ese momento comprendió lo cerca que habían llegado del abismo. Lo fácil que habría resultado caer. «Nos estábamos separando», pensó sorprendida. «Debí darme cuenta cuando Jean Havoc me invitó a cenar la primera vez y sentí la tentación de aceptar. O quizá lo supe, y por eso volví a toda velocidad a casa. Tal vez yo también percibí el peligro».

En el silencio reinante lo oyó susurrar su nombre.

—Me importa —dijo con voz frágil—. Roy, me he sentido tan desdichada —se levantó y lo observó con ojos fríos—. Pensé que ya no me querías más.

—Jamás fue eso, cariño —la abrazó, pero ella no respondió—. Pero me parecía que hasta hacer el amor había entrado en una rutina. Y que un período de abstinencia podría venirnos bien. Aunque apartarme de ti fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. A veces estaba tan loco por ti, que no me atrevía a ir a la cama — algo parecido a su antigua sonrisa se reflejó en su cara—. Sabía que mi determinación no duraría para siempre. Y la noche pasada se quebró, con resultados espectaculares.

—La recuerdo bien. ¿por qué te marchaste por la mañana... cuando yo quería venir aquí contigo? ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste entonces?

—Supongo que temí que la cama fuera el único sitio donde pudiéramos reconciliarnos —dijo al fin—. Y quería que nuestro matrimonio funcionara en todos los sentidos. Además, porque no vine a North City directamente. Realicé un pequeño desvío.

—Ah —Riza se puso rígida en sus brazos.

—Debo hacerte otra confesión —asintió con gesto avergonzado—. He estado buscando una casa. Sé lo que te gusta nuestro piso, pero añoro la hierba, los árboles y el aire puro, Rizz. Quiero un poco de espacio a mi alrededor, y mi propia tierra sobre la que caminar. Y está Hayate. En un principio me lo regalaron a mí, pero jamás he tenido un sitio donde mantenerlo conmigo —calló un instante—. Sin embargo, comprendo que tal vez tú no sientas lo mismo, así que pensé... esperaba que pudiéramos alcanzar un compromiso — sonó ansioso—. Quedarnos también con el piso. Dividir de algún modo nuestro tiempo entre las dos casas.

—Creo que el bebé preferirá el campo —dijo todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos y caminando por la habitación—. Y yo también quiero que volvamos a compartir nuestro sueño —meneó la cabeza—. ¡Pero no tienes, ni tendrás jamás la mínima idea de lo ridículamente estúpida y humillada que me sentí por toda tu porquería! ¿Sabes como me sentía? ¡Claro que no! Si notaste todo eso ¿Porqué rayos no me dijiste? ¿No lo hablaste justo como lo haces ahora? ¿Sabes qué? No me alterare, es peligroso para el bebé. Aún así, espero que comprendas que necesito un tiempo para superar todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

» Llegué a dudar de Rebecca, pensé que era ella ¡Incluso estuve a punto de devolverte la moneda! ¿Pensaste en eso? ¿Qué soy vengativa? Sabes cómo me crió mi abuelo y mi padre, y aún así hiciste todo esto. Lo siento Roy, no puedo perdonarte ahora.

— Riza...

— ¡Riza, nada! Me tomaré un tiempo. Hasta luego Roy.

Dicho eso, Riza salió del lugar, sorprendiendose de sentirse mucho mejor que en las últimas semanas.


	14. Nota

Hola! Lo siento por la tardanza horrible, no tengo excusa :(

Como verán, esto es una adaptación, lo hacía al mundo FMA y de acuerdo a las personalidades de los personajes, por eso, no quise el final original, porque pensando como es Riza, no perdonaría tan fácil la porquería de Roy.

Así que, si quieren otro final, uno "feliz", me dejan el comentario, tengo el final feliz ya, y el epílogo original.

Espero que le haya gustado y que me perdone! :(


End file.
